Zero's Curse
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: A dragon demon escapes from Reikai prison and the Reikai Tantei have to track him down. Simple? Not when three old friends get involved and are transformed into animals! Sequel to Echoes in the Wind COMPLETE! R
1. Hohoemi no bakudan

Dream: Hiya peoplez! I was really bored so I decided to write another story!!!

Zero: Like anybody actually reads your stories, you psychotic idiot.

Dream: o.O How'd you get here???

Zero: You brought me here, baka.

Dream: ...oh yeah...I'M NOT A BAKA!!!!

Zero: -_-;;; You sure about that?

Dream: YES! Now do the disclaimer!!!

Zero: No.

Dream: *uses amazing authoress powers to make a choke collar appear around Zero's neck* Do the disclaimer!

Zero: *grumbles* baka kitsune…

Dream: *yanks on chain* What was that?

Zero: Eep! Nothing…

Dream: good. Oh, and before I ferget again this is just a random story that takes place after _Echoes in the Wind so you should read that and __The Season of the Crystal Feather first!_

Zero: The baka kitsune does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own any random characters that come out of the world of insanity and chaos in her mind.

Dream: Nicely put. Oh, and Zero? I have a secret for you...*leans over and yells in Zero's ear* I AM NOT A STUPID FOX!!!

Zero: @_@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hohoemi no Bakudan (A smile that's a bomb):

        In a house somewhere in the USA a girl with chocolate colored hair and stormy blue eyes was sitting on her bed. She was glaring at the person in front of her. The person had black hair and was fidgeting uncomfortably. Behind him were three other guys and a girl with blue hair. One of the guys, a short guy with black hair and red eyes, was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. Another, with Elvis style orange hair, was blinking stupidly. The third had red hair and emerald green eyes. He was lost in thought about some random thing.

        "So...will you help us...?" The first boy asked.

        The girl didn't move or blink. She remained glaring at the boy for minutes until she finally answered. "Get out of my house."

        "Well, we tried!" The boy turned and started walking out of the room whistling. 

        The redhead grabbed him by the shirt, "Let me try, Yusuke."

        "Kurama, I'm not going to help, no matter what you say." The girl fixed her glare on Kurama.

        "But, Autumn..." 

        The boy with red eyes interrupted Kurama, "We're obviously wasting our time here. The baka kitsune is too scared to come along on this mission."

        "Quiet, Hiei! I'm not scared and I will not fall for that trick!" Autumn snapped at the fire demon.

        "Hn." Hiei turned his attention elsewhere.

        The girl with blue hair pouted, "Why won't you help?"

        "I believe I made it quite clear to Koenma that I would not get involved in any of his stupid missions, Botan." Autumn's glare turned to Botan.

        "Koenma said that this mission might be of interest to you." Kurama sat down next to Autumn.

        "Oh? And what exactly is this mission?" Autumn asked.

        "He didn't tell us."

        Autumn sighed and rested her head on Kurama's shoulder, "I have stuff that I have to do."

        "What kind of stuff?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

        "The kind of stuff that you don't have to know about." Autumn hissed.

        "Are you sure it's not the kind of stuff that you made up in order to have a good excuse?" Yusuke asked.

        Autumn threw a stuffed animal at his head. "Baka!"

        "So you really were making up an excuse!" Yusuke smiled before getting hit with more stuffed animals. He was soon buried under a pile of them.

        "Hey, where'd Urameshi go?" Kuwabara asked looking around.

        "I'm right here..." Yusuke mumbled from under the stuffed animals.

        Kurama laughed, "Will you at least come and listen to what Koenma has to say?"

        Autumn thought for a moment, "Nope!" She then walked out of the room after grabbing a piece of paper from her desk.

        "Where is she going?" Yusuke asked after getting out from under the stuffed animals.

        "Get out of my house!" Autumn yelled from the kitchen. The group left and Autumn went to the park near her house. She sat down by a tree and closed her eyes.

        "You shouldn't let your guard down." A voice said from the tree above her.

        Autumn kept her eyes closed, "Hello, Zero. I was wondering when you'd say something."

        The dragon demon hopped out of the tree and crossed his arms, "What did the Reikai Tantei want?"

        "They wanted my help with their new mission. It probably has something to do with tracking you down."

        "And?"

        "And I refused to help them."

        "Good."

        "Why did you want to see me?" Autumn opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. 

        Zero growled, "As much as I hate to admit it I...need your help..."

        "What? Why?" 

        "I'm being hunted."

        "By someone other than the Reikai Tantei?"

        "Yes, you see there was a group of demons that found out about the amulet. They murdered my father to get it but I was able to keep it from them. The leader of the group put a curse on me..."

        "What kind of curse?" Autumn asked curiously.

        "If I ever lost the amulet or if it was ever destroyed I would have one week to find her and defeat her before I became human. Then I would have another three days before the change became permanent."

        "Sounds good to me!" Autumn smiled.

        Zero growled, "WHAT???"

        "If you were human you wouldn't be able to do any damage."

        "...well, I guess I'll have to ask someone else for help."

        "Wait, if what you said is true then you should be turning into a human in a few minutes. I want to wait for that to happen." Autumn yawned.

        "Fine." After a few minutes Zero became a human. His red eye became violet like the other one. His wings and tail disappeared and his claws shrunk to normal length nails. His fangs shrunk to human sized teeth. 

        Autumn blinked, "Wow, you really were telling the truth!"

        "So are you going to help me or not?" Zero snapped.

        "Yes, I will help you. Where should we start?"

        "Well, I've been able to find out some information about the group..." Zero sat down on a tree stump.

~*~Meanwhile at Koenma's office:

        "What??? Zero escaped into Ningenkai???" Thorn yelled. She was sitting in front of his desk with the Reikai Tantei and Dariken.

        "Yes, we have reason to believe that he's after revenge on Autumn for destroying the amulet. His energy was detected around her area a few hours before you got there." Koenma said.

        Kurama stood up, "We have to go make sure she's all right!"

        "I'm sure she's capable of taking care of herself." Koenma turned to Thorn, "Do you have any idea how to track your brother?"

        "No..." Thorn sighed.

        "Well then let's think for a while about this..."

        After two hours of thinking they gave up. Suddenly the doors flew open and Tenka came running into the room.

        "Has anyone seen Autumn???"

        "No, why?" Koenma asked.

        "She left after forcing you guys to leave and she never came back! She didn't even say where she was going!!!" Tenka was panicking.

        Kurama stood and ran out the door. The others soon followed. They got to Autumn's house to see her walking down the street lost in thought.

        "Autumn!" Kurama ran over and hugged her.

        "...hello Kurama..." Autumn blinked.

        "Where were you?" Tenka questioned.

        "At the park."

        "FOR THREE HOURS???" Tenka yelled.

        "Yes."

        "Zero escaped into Ningenkai and he might be after revenge! You can't just wander off on your own like that!" Kurama scolded.

        "I can take care of myself, Kurama!" Autumn glared. 

        Kurama sighed, "Just be careful, ok?"

        "Sure." Autumn smiled brightly at him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: Well, it was a bit dull, but first chapters are usually like that.

Zero: For all you bakas that don't know the Reikai Tantei are the spirit detectives.

Dream: *hits Zero with a random stuffed animal* Don't call my readers bakas!

Zero: Baka kitsune! Don't hit me!

Dream: I can hit you if I want to! *hits Zero with another stuffed animal*

Zero: Review now or I'll kill you! *takes out a dagger*

Dream: *hisses* you can't threaten the readers with that!!! *hands him a shoe* use this.

Zero: A shoe...? You really are an idiot...


	2. Wild Wind

Dream: Hi again people!

Zero: Damn people, go away!

Dream: ZERO!!! Don't chase away what few readers I have!!!

Zero: Just start the story. I hate talking.

Dream: Really? I thought that all evil villains loved to blabber on and on about their plans until the good guys come and beat them up.

Zero: yes, well, I'm not an evil villain.

Dream: yes you are! 

Zero: NO! It was all the amulet's fault! I was possessed by it!

Dream: Okie dokie! ^_^ I'm gonna start the story now!

Zero: o.O;;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wild Wind:

        Autumn walked to the park the next morning to meet Zero. They were going to go to Makai in order to try and find more information about his curse. She instead met two of her friends, Arielle and OkageHime. 

        "Hey, Autumn. What are you doing here?" Arielle asked.

        "I was planning an invasion of a shoe factory with my radioactive squirrels." Autumn said randomly.

        "Can I help?" OkageHime asked.

        Autumn shrugged. She spotted Zero waiting on a bench in the background. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you two later! Bye!" she said as she walked off into the forest. Zero got up and followed her.

        Arielle narrowed her eyes, _who was that guy...? He looked kind of...familiar...He didn't look too friendly...Maybe I should ask Kurama..._

        "Hey, is she cheating on Kurama?" OkageHime asked.

        "I don't know...I'm going to go find him." Arielle turned around and left the park with OkageHime following. They walked into a café and saw Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan sitting at one of the tables.

        "Hey, it's two of Autumn's crazy friends!" Kuwabara pointed.

        Arielle threw a plastic fork at him, "Shut up, baka."

        Hiei smiled, "Next time throw a real fork."

        Arielle and OkageHime sat down at the table. OkageHime turned to Kurama, "Did you and Autumn break up?"

        "No, we didn't. Why do you ask?" Kurama looked at her.

        "We saw her walking with some guy at the park today." OkageHime shrugged.

        Kurama looked hurt, "You did?"

        "Well, we don't know if they were really together. Actually she was walking and he was following." Arielle clarified.

        "I can't believe she's cheating on Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

        "Autumn wouldn't cheat on Kurama! At least, I don't think she would..." Arielle started to think.

        "They're probably back at the park, let's go spy on them!" OkageHime smiled. They all left for the park.

~*~ Meanwhile:

        "So, where are we going?" Autumn tilted her head to the side as she looked ahead of her at Zero.

        Zero looked over his shoulder at her, "We're going deeper into the forest so that nobody will see the portal we use to get to Makai."

        "Okie dokie!" Autumn smiled and started whistling. Soon she started to sing.

        "BAKA KITSUNE!!! STOP SINGING!!!!" Zero yelled after a while.

        Autumn crossed her arms, "Hey, I'm doing you a favor, here! The least you could do is let me sing!"

        "What in the world possessed me to ask **_you_** for help??? You're so annoying!!!"

        "Fine! Then, I'm leaving!" Autumn turned and started walking away.

        Zero sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Wait! I'm sorry! Please, I really need you to help me reverse this curse!"

        Autumn looked thoughtful, "I wonder if I'm committing a crime by helping you..."

        "Does it really matter?"

        "No." Autumn started singing again.

        Zero sighed again, "Well, this should be far enough." He opened a portal and they both went through.

        They found themselves just on the outskirts of a large marketplace in Makai. There were demons running back and forth all over the place. They were completely ignored by most of the demons. The demons that did notice them gave them looks of disgust.

        Autumn looked around and smiled, "Thorn would love it here!"

        "Would she?" Zero seemed surprised.

        "Yeah, don't you even know your own sister?"

        "We haven't seen each other in decades." Zero shoved his hands in his pockets.

        "That sucks. Now you're making me depressed." Autumn pouted.

        "Good. Maybe then you'll be quiet." Zero glared at her.

        Autumn rolled her eyes, "Well, sor-ry mister I-got-up-on-the-wrong-branch-of-the-tree-today! If my talking bothers you that much, I won't say anything else for the rest of the trip!"

        "Good." Zero frowned to hide the fact that he found his new "friend" amusing.

        After a while of walking in silence Autumn started to twitch. "I can't take it anymore!!! I have to say something!!!" she yelled.

        Some nearby demons blinked at her. Zero smiled. Autumn's eyes grew wide. He looked at her, "What?"

        "You smiled!!!" Autumn pointed at him.

        He looked at her like she was insane, "So...?"

        "You've never smiled before!!!" Autumn started to laugh like a maniac.

        Zero blinked and shook his head, "Baka kitsune..."

        "I am not!!!" Autumn yelled. 

        Zero pointed at a gang of demons gathered in a shaded area. There was one with scars on his face and a patch over one eye. The others were gathered around him making it obvious that he was the leader. "That's the guy we're going to ask for information. He hears a lot of gossip." Zero said.

        "Uh-oh..." Autumn laughed nervously after she saw the demon.

        Zero turned to look at her, "What's wrong?"

        "I've met that demon before and I didn't exactly get on his good side..."

        "What did you do?" Zero narrowed his eyes accusingly at her.

        "Forced him into a fluffy pink bunny costume, tied him to a log, and set him adrift in a river?" Autumn smiled innocently.

        Zero burst out laughing. Autumn smiled proudly. The demon studied them curiously as they approached, "What do we have here?"

        "We were told that you might have information on a group of demons called the Meiun Ookami (doom wolves)." Zero stated calmly.

        The demon smirked, "I might. My memory's not so good, however..."

        Zero sighed, "What do you want?"

        "Well..." The demon's gaze fell on Autumn, "Some time alone with the girl ought to refresh my memory..."

        Autumn's eyes flashed with anger, "I wouldn't go anywhere near you even if you were the last guy alive! If I had to choose between you and Kuwabara I'd choose Kuwabara!"

        Zero whistled dramatically, "That's bad."

        The demon smirked, "I like 'em feisty. Yeah, some time alone with her would definitely refresh my memory..." He took a step closer to her and ran his hand along her cheek.

        Autumn kicked him in the...you know... He doubled over in pain. She pointed at him angrily, "For your information, Bunny foo-foo, I'm taken!"

        Zero was laughing. The demon growled at him, his eyes then widened in shock as he looked up at Autumn. He pointed, "You...you're...Phantom Harmony!!!"

        Autumn snapped her fingers, "Damn, I knew that bunny foo-foo comment was pushing my luck a bit too far..."

        The demon had backed himself up against a wall and was pointing at her. Everyone that had heard that last comment was staring at her. She shrugged, summoned her feather sword and pointed it at the demon.

        "Well, bunny foo-foo? What do you know about the Meiun Ookami?"

        "Th...th...their base is near the Ookami River halfway between the Temple of Storms and the Kiri Mori rabbit tribe's city! Their leader's name is Megumi! She uses water type attacks! I don't know anything else!" The demon eyed the blade nervously.

        Autumn turned the sword back into a feather and smiled sweetly at the demon, "Thank you. Have a nice day! Oh and don't forget to change your pants."

        Everyone looked at him to see that his pants had a wet spot in them. Autumn walked away whistling. As soon as she and Zero were a good distance away the area erupted into talking about what just happened. Soon the news was all over the marketplace.

~*~Meanwhile:

        "I can't believe it! It's like they just vanished into thin air!" Arielle said as she and the others were walking through the forest.

        "Maybe they did..." Botan pointed ahead of them to the portal that Zero had made.

        Kurama walked over to it and frowned, "It leads to Makai..."

        Botan's communicator rang. She answered it to reveal a very angry Koenma. "What's wrong, Koenma sir?"

        "Some demons have reported an incident at a marketplace in Makai that involved Phantom Harmony."

        "What???" Kurama asked.

        "Also I have reason to believe that Autumn is aiding Zero in evading capture..."

        Kurama was stunned, "Why would she help _him_??? Is she crazy???"

        Everyone stared at him before they all nodded at the same time. He sighed, "I just hope she's alright..."

        "Kurama, you do realize that if she is helping Zero evade capture then she is committing a crime. We'll have to bring her in for punishment as well as Zero." Hiei said.

        Kurama lowered his gaze to the ground and nodded slowly. "Well let's go find them!" Botan said cheerily as she led the way through the portal and into Makai.

        As they walked in the marketplace there were gossiping demons all around them.

        "Did you hear? Phantom Harmony's been living as a human!"

        "Yeah, I heard that she beat up a demon for no reason at all!"

        "She went psycho and blew up half the marketplace!"

        "I heard she grew four heads and was breathing fire!"

        "Does anyone know what really happened???" Kurama yelled.

        "I do." The demon that Autumn had threatened stepped out of the shadows followed closely by his gang.

        "Really?" Kurama arched an eyebrow.

        "Yeah, I was minding my own business when this girl and a human boy walk up to me. They was asking about the Meiun Ookami. I said I didn't know anything and then the girl went psycho on me, announced that she was Phantom Harmony and threatened me with her sword." The demon said.

        "That doesn't sound at all like Autumn..." Kurama said suspiciously. 

        A nearby merchant hissed at the demon, "That isn't what happened! The girl kicked you because you were trying to take advantage of her!"

        Kurama boiled with anger, "You were trying to do **_what_** with my girlfriend?"

        The demon paled as he realized who they were, "I swear I didn't do anything!"

        Kurama punched the demon in the gut and started kicking him. (I can't imagine Kurama doing that unless he was really really angry...) Yusuke walked over and pulled Kurama away from him, "Easy! We need him conscious so he can tell us where they went!"

        The demon coughed up some blood, "The Meiun Ookami's base is near the Ookami River halfway between the Temple of Storms and the Kiri Mori rabbit tribe's city..."

        Kurama kicked him one more time before he and the others started walking in the direction the demon had pointed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: Well, that was a fun chappy!

Zero: Yeah sure whatever.

Dream: everyone I have an important announcement!

Zero: It can't be too important if **_you're_ telling it.**

Dream: Zero has a heart!!!

Zero: NO I DON'T!!!!

Dream: I have proof! *holds up a picture of Zero saving a kitty*

Zero: O_O Where did you get that???

Dream: ^_^ it's a secret!

Zero: Baka kitsune...


	3. Rainy days never stays

Dream: *bouncing around happily* ^_^

Zero: Baka kitsune! You weren't supposed to eat the whole bag of sugar!!!

Dream: SUGAR IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL, ZERO!!! *running around in circles on the ceiling*

Zero: o_O how are you on the ceiling???

Dream: *stops* I don't know... *blinks*

Zero: -_-;;; 

Dream: *falls on top of Zero* Hi, Zero! Thanks for breaking my fall! ^_^

Zero: **_BAKA KITSUNE!!!_** GET OFF!!!

Dream: What's in it for me?

Zero: GET OFF OF MY BACK!!!

Dream: Not 'til you gimme candy!

Zero: How am I supposed to give you candy if you're **_ON MY BACK_?!?**

Dream: Well you're just gonna hafta think of something! STORY TIME!!!

Zero: Bloody hell! Someone save me from this torture!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rainy days never stays: (^_^ all the chaps so far are named after songs)  
        It was raining as Autumn and Zero continued walking towards the Meiun Ookami base. Autumn had been dancing around happily in the rain singing. Zero was trying to keep what was left of his sanity.

        "Rain, rain, glorious rain!!!" Autumn jumped in a puddle, splashing Zero a bit.

        "Bloody hell! How does Kurama put up with you???" Zero yelled at her.

        Autumn stopped and blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

        "You're running around in the rain jumping in puddles!!!"

        "And...?" Autumn tilted her head to the side.

        Zero grumbled and walked past her. Autumn shrugged and started skipping along happily behind him. 

        "Y'know what, Zero?" Autumn asked after a while.

        "What?" Zero hissed angrily.

        "I think we need to come up with a plan. We can't just go barging into their base and start killing random demons until we find the leader."

        "Why not?"

        "Because there are only two of us against however many demons are in there! Not to mention the fact that you're human now! We'll be killed!"

        "That's the most intelligent thing you've said all day. Alright, fox. What's your plan?"

        Autumn smiled, "You'll find out when we get there!"

        "It better be good!" Zero growled.

        Autumn smiled, "Trust me, it is."

        Zero arched an eyebrow, "Trust **_you_**? Riiiiight..."

        "Hey! I trusted you enough to agree to help you! The least you can do is return that trust!"

        "Sorry, it's just hard to trust a psycho who dances in the rain with something this important." 

        They walked on in silence for a while, thinking about the fight that awaited them. Autumn was planning how to get past the guards and any demons that they might encounter on their way through the base. Zero was thinking of how much he hated being human. 

        "Hey, do you have any idea where we are?" Zero asked.

        "Yup! The marketplace wasn't too far from the Temple so we're about halfway to our destination!" Autumn stated matter-of-factly.

        Zero blinked at her, "Maybe you aren't such a stupid fox, after all..."

        "That's the nicest thing you've said all day!!!" Autumn smiled.

        "Don't get used to it."

~*~Meanwhile:

        "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL WHEN WE FIND HER!!!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs as they walked in the rain.

        "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kurama said.

        Yusuke's eye was twitching, "I hate her so much! She's always making me suffer!!!"

        "So? It's funny." Arielle said.

        "Yeah, it is." Hiei agreed.

        Everyone stared at him. OkageHime pointed at the ground, "Look! Footprints!"

        "It looks like Autumn was dancing in the rain again..." Arielle sighed.

        "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to get back to Reikai now! Good luck!" Botan said as she hopped on her oar and flew away.

~*~Time passes:

        Autumn and Zero were crouching in the bushes watching the guards outside the Meiun Ookami base. It was a large Japanese style mansion. It was still raining.

        "So, what are you waiting for?" Zero asked Autumn.

        "Shush I'm listening to what they're saying!"

        After a few minutes Zero grew impatient, "Well?"

        "Most of the group members went out this morning to raid a castle. They're trapped because of the rain."

        "Well aren't we lucky." Zero smirked.

        Autumn stood up, "Wait here." She then walked down the hill toward the demons. They raised their eyebrows at her.

        "What do you want, ningen?" One asked.

        Autumn made her eyes as large as possible. She pouted and clasped her hands together under her chin in a begging way, "Oh, it's terrible! My poor kitty got stuck in a tree! Please, you have to help me get her down!!!!"

        In the bushes at the edge of the clearing Zero fell down anime style with at least twenty sweat drops, _that's her plan??? BAKA KITSUNE!!!!_

        The guards looked at each other and then back at Autumn. The first guard scowled at Autumn, "Why would we help you get a stupid cat out of a tree???"

        Autumn made her lip quiver before she slid onto the ground fake sobbing into her hands, "Oh, poor Kitty!!! I'll never see you again!!! Why did you have to chase that squirrel??? Why???"

        "Now look what you did baka! You made her cry! Hey, it's okay girlie...We'll get your kitty out of the tree!" A second guard said to Autumn.

        She sniffed and looked up at him with teary eyes, "Y...you will...?"

        "Yeah, just leave it to us!" A third said proudly. The other six guys nodded agreement. (There are 7 total)

        Autumn smiled warmly, "Thank you ever so much! Just keep running in that direction until you hear my kitty meowing!" The demons nodded and started running off in the direction she pointed.

        She got up and motioned for Zero to come. He had his arms crossed and his eyebrows arched. "So, that was your plan?"

        "I can't believe those idiots fell for that!!!" Autumn burst out laughing.

        "Baka kitsune..." Zero mumbled as he pushed the door open and walked inside.

        "Am not!" Autumn yelled after him as she followed.

        The place was deserted as they walked through the halls. They stopped in front of a large door decorated with golden wolf statues on either side of it. 

        "The leader must be inside, come on." Zero opened the door and took a step into the darkness beyond. 

        Autumn grabbed his arm, "Wait...this seems...way too easy..." She narrowed her eyes to try and see into the darkness. 

        "Stop being so paranoid!" Zero pulled his arm away and turned to walk into the room again.

        Autumn blocked his way, "NO! I don't have a good feeling about this!"

        "So what???" Zero snapped at her.

~*~Meanwhile:

        "So...this is the place...?" Kuwabara said while they were looking at the mansion.

        "Odd...I don't see any guards..." Kurama frowned.

        "Maybe they beat us here..." Yusuke said.

        "That would make sense since we were following their footprints!" Arielle yelled at Yusuke.

        Yusuke grumbled. Hiei smirked. OkageHime crossed her arms, "I didn't think that she was _that crazy...Why would she do something like this? And why aren't there any guards???"_

        "Let's find out." Kurama started leading the way down the hill.

        They walked through the hallways of the mansion, getting tenser with each step. As they were about to turn another corner they heard yelling.

        "BAKA KITSUNE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

        "HEY! If I'm such a stupid fox then how come you had to ask me for help???" 

        "Autumn!" Kurama yelled as he ran around the corner.

        Both Autumn and Zero turned and blinked at them. Autumn had closed the door and was backed up against it. Zero was standing in front of her with his fist raised.

        "Hi Kurama!" Autumn smiled. She then saw the others, "Hi people! You remember Zero, right?" she pointed at him.

        "Baka kitsune! You're not supposed to tell them who I am!!!" Zero growled.

        "Stop calling me that! Can't you go four seconds without insulting someone???" Autumn yelled.

        "Not when that someone is a psychotic fox that can't stop being annoying!!!"

        "Hey! It was **_my_ plan that got us past the guards!" **

        "Oh, yeah, some plan!" Zero rolled his eyes and then mocked her voice, "Oh, please save my kitty from the tree, Mr. Demon! Just keep running in that direction until you hear the kitty meow!" 

        "Well, it worked!"

        "Only because the guards were more idiotic than you!" Zero pointed at her.

        Autumn stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone else was watching confused.

        Zero's eye twitched, "What is your problem??? You act like a child!"

        "You're mean! I'm not talking to you!" Autumn crossed her arms and turned away.

        Zero turned to Kurama and shook his head, "I feel sorry for you..."

        Kurama blinked, "She usually doesn't act like this..."

        Yusuke pointed at both Zero and Autumn, "You're both under arrest!"

        Autumn blinked, "Why?"

        "Because you were aiding a criminal evade capture!" Yusuke repeated what he had heard earlier.

        "No I wasn't! I was helping him to break the curse that some wolf demon put on him!"

        Zero nodded, "Yeah, she's right."

        Hiei arched an eyebrow, "Why are you human?"

        "That's the curse! I have less than three days before the change becomes permanent!" Zero growled and pointed at Autumn and the door, "I have to defeat the demon behind that door but now the baka kitsune is blocking my way!!!"

        "I AM NOT A STUPID FOX!!!" Autumn yelled.

        OkageHime blinked, "Well, of course you're not a stupid fox! You're not even a fox!"

        Yusuke crossed his arms, "Yes she is. She's the fox we were looking for last time."

        OkageHime's eyes widened, "You mean I'm friends with a fox??? Cool!"

        "How do you people put up with her??? She's so annoying!!!" Zero pointed at Autumn.

        "I know. Unfortunately we can't yell at her otherwise Kurama will kill us..." Yusuke nodded.

        "He didn't kill you all those times you called her a bitch." Kuwabara pointed out.

        "Maybe that's because he realized that she is a..." Yusuke paused as he saw the death glare Kurama shot him. "Never mind..."

        "FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF MY WAY, FOX!" Zero pushed Autumn roughly out of the way.

        "Baka kisama!!!" Autumn yelled as she stood back up and followed Zero into the room. The others followed closely behind. The doors closed and torches lining the walls lit up. The room was really more of a courtyard. There was a large pond in the center and Cherry blossom trees around it. It was still raining.

        "Pretty!" OkageHime said.

        Autumn was looking around with narrowed eyes. Her gaze finally fell upon the tree directly across the lake from them. She summoned her feather sword and pointed it at the tree, "Show yourself, wolf demon!"

        The others stared at her like she was insane until the demon jumped out of the tree laughing. She had long golden hair and silver eyes. She had two grey wolf ears on her head and a grey wolf's tail swishing behind her in amusement. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt that showed her stomach. She also wore a long black jacket that was red on the inside.

        The wolf smirked at Autumn, "So, fox, are you planning on fighting me? It would be a shame to defile this courtyard with your blood."

        Autumn smirked as well, "What makes you so sure that I'd lose?" 

        The wolf laughed, "Well, nobody can defeat me. I'm Megumi of the Meiun Ookami! I am the strongest wolf demon alive!"

        Autumn laughed at Megumi, "Is that so? Well, as much as I hate to lower your self-esteem, I know for a fact that you are not the strongest wolf demon alive. In fact, I've met the strongest wolf demon alive! Her name is Kumo and she was the one who trained me to fight!"

        Megumi's eyes narrowed at Autumn, "Who are you?"

        "Phantom Harmony, perhaps you've heard of me?" Autumn replied still pointing her sword at Megumi.

        Megumi's eyes widened then narrowed in confusion, "If you really are Phantom Harmony why are you aiding the son of the one that killed your family? Only an idiot would aid one of their enemies!"

        "Guess I'm an idiot, then!" Autumn said cheerily.

        Zero had been quietly watching this, _why **did she agree to help me...?**_

        Megumi scowled, "Enough of this small talk, I am a very busy person."

        "Well, just release Zero from the curse and we'll be on our way!" Autumn said.

        "Baka kitsune! Why would I do that???" Megumi yelled.

        Autumn growled and moved quickly to stand behind Megumi with the feather sword pressed against her neck, "I've had just about enough of being called a stupid fox today! Now remove the curse or I'll slit your throat!"

        "You wouldn't kill me! You don't kill your opponents!"

        "I only kill if I have no choice or if I'm very angry. You've caught me on a bad day."

        Megumi growled and moved to take out a poisoned dagger from her waist belt. Zero scowled and grabbed the dagger out of her hands when she went to stab Autumn. Megumi's eyes went wide, "But I thought you wanted Phantom Harmony dead!"

        "I do. However, I wish to kill her myself. Besides, for the moment she is helping me and I'm not about to let her get killed."

        Autumn blinked, "Umm...thanks...?"

        Megumi started chanting something. Zero narrowed his eyes, "That better be the spell to reverse the curse!"

        After Megumi finished chanting the group was engulfed in darkness as they all fell unconscious...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! I finished another chapter!!!

Zero: *tapping fingers on ground* that's great, now would you be so kind as to **_GET OFF OF MY BACK_**???

Dream: Where's my candy?

Zero: I DON'T HAVE ANY CANDY!!!

Dream: Then, I guess you're stuck! 

Zero: _ Shimatta!

Dream: Alright, I'll let you up on one condition...

Zero: I'm afraid to ask...

Dream: *smirks evilly* the reviewers have to tell me whether or not they want me to punish you...

Zero: PUNISH ME??? BEING STUCK HERE WITH YOU IS PUNISHMENT ENOUGH!!!

Dream: Alright readers here are the choices. You think I should...

        A) Keep sitting on Zero until he, by some miracle, finds a way to give me candy

        B) Let him up, but force him to run down the street in a fluffy pink bunny costume screaming 'FEAR ME MORTALS FOR I AM THE EASTER BUNNY!!!!' and throwing moldy cheese at random people.

        C) Let him up but force him to walk up to a random biker dude and confess his love for the 'lady'

        D) Just let him go, baka kitsune! 

Zero: BLOODY HELL! SAVE ME PEOPLE!!!


	4. Change the world

Zero: GET OFF OF MY BACK!!!!

Dream: nuh-uh! Not until the reviewers choose your fate!

Zero: How long will that take???

Dream: Well, considering the fact that not many people review my stories you could be stuck there for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time! ^_^

Zero: Well, what the hell are we going to do to pass the time???

*a few minutes later*

Dream: *holding cards* Got any fours?

Zero: *also holding cards* Go fish.

Dream: *snaps fingers* damn.

Zero: Please, whoever is reading this, if you have a heart, save me from this psycho!!!

Dream: make your move, baka!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Change the World: 

        Autumn opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She had a burning headache so she reached up her hand to rub her head and discovered that her hand was instead a little black clawed paw. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she looked down at herself. Long brownish body, short legs, long tail...She was a Ferret!!!

        She panicked and looked around for her friends. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Zero were unconscious on her left. They seemed normal. She looked on her right and saw a brown hawk and a black cat with bat wings. She blinked and walked over. She nudged the hawk with her nose. The hawk opened her eyes and looked around. She screeched when she saw the ferret. The screech woke the others up.

        "Shush! Calm down!" Autumn hissed.

        "Who are you???" The hawk asked.

        "Autumn. Arielle?"

        "Autumn??? Why are you a ferret???" Arielle pointed and noticed she had wings. "Aw, shit! I'm a hawk!"

        "And I'm a cat-bat!" OkageHime purred as she flew over.

        Kurama was looking around frantically, "Where's Autumn???"

        Autumn walked over and tugged on his pant leg, "I'm right here, Kurama!"

        Kurama looked down at the squeaking animal, "Go away, weasel! I'm trying to find my girlfriend!"

        "That **_is_ your girlfriend, baka! Didn't you hear what she just said?" Zero crossed his arms.**

        "WHAT??? Autumn???" Kurama picked up the ferret and held her at eye level.

        Arielle flew over and landed in Hiei's hair, "I found a great place to make a nest!"

        "Get out of my hair you stupid bird!!!" Hiei yelled.

        "You better do what he says, Arielle." Zero said to the bird.

        "Arielle???" Hiei asked startled.

        "Ha! Shorty's girl made a nest in his hair!" Kuwabara started laughing.

        "Baka!" Arielle flew over and started clawing and pecking Kuwabara.

        OkageHime was enjoying flying, "This is great!"

        Kurama was still staring at Autumn with wide eyes. Yusuke smirked, "Kurama's girlfriend is a weasel!"

        "I'm a ferret you baka!" Autumn hissed at him before jumping out of Kurama's hands and down Yusuke's shirt.

        "Ow!!! It hurts!!! Get it away!!!" Yusuke was dancing around trying to shake the ferret out of his shirt. She climbed onto his shoulder and bit his ear. 

        While Yusuke was screaming like a baby and running in circles Kuwabara was on the floor curled up with his hands over his head and whining for his mommy. Hiei was laughing hysterically at the bakas. 

        "Stop! That's enough!" Kurama gently removed the ferret from Yusuke.

        OkageHime stopped flying and sat on the ground. Arielle flew back into Hiei's hair. Autumn started panicking again, "Where are we??? Why are we animals??? How do we change back???"

        "Be quiet, baka! Stop asking so many questions!" Zero yelled at Autumn.

        "You can understand them?" Kurama asked.

        "Yes." Zero replied simply.

        "Zero! Tell them that they have to find a way back to the Meiun Ookami's base! We haven't got much time left if we're going to get us changed back to normal **_and_ release you from your curse!" Autumn yelled.**

        "Baka! I'm sure they already know that we have to find a way back to that damned mansion!" Zero yelled at the ferret.

        "Do you want to get attacked???" 

        "Oh, yeah, I'm really scared of a ferret!"

        "That's it!!! Now you're gonna get it!!!" Autumn jumped at Zero. He caught her by the scruff.

        "Baka."

        "Let go! That hurts!!!" Autumn squirmed.

        Zero smirked, "Does it look like I care?"

        "Let go of her!" Kurama snatched Autumn away from Zero.

        "Why are you helping this guy?" OkageHime asked Autumn.

        "He asked for help and I like helping people. Even if they are cold, selfish bastards!!!"

        Zero growled, "Baka..."

        "Well, let's go back to that place and get these three changed back to 'normal'" Yusuke said.

        "And just what do you mean by that, Yusuke? Do you want to be attacked by my claws of doom again???" Autumn hissed.

        Zero laughed, "Claws of doom??? Come on! Can't you come up with something better than that? And besides, you know he can't understand what you're saying!"

        "Shut it, dragon boy! I'm not in a good mood right now!" Autumn pointed at him with her small paw.

        This caused Zero to laugh more, "It's so nice to see my greatest enemy reduced to such a pathetic state!"

        "BAKA KISAMA!!!! WHEN I GET MY NORMAL FORM BACK I'M GONNA HURT YOU SO BAD!!!"

        "When you get your form back? Shouldn't you be saying **_if _**you get your normal form back? What if I decide to get my revenge while you're in this weakened state?"

        "You wouldn't..." Autumn's eyes were wide.

        "I might..." Zero smirked.

        "Kurama won't let you!" Autumn pointed at the confused redhead.

        "Feh! He can't watch you every second! I can get at you when he's not looking!"

        Kurama now held the ferret tighter and scowled at Zero, "Don't you dare!"

        "Aw...is the fox worried about his vixen?" Zero mocked.

        "CAN WE GO NOW???" Arielle screeched.

        "Yeah! Stop arguing bakas!" OkageHime yelled.

        Autumn climbed onto Kurama's shoulder and stretched out so that she looked like a scarf around his neck. Arielle was still sitting in Hiei's hair. OkageHime was hovering off the ground. They looked around at their surroundings.

        "Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

        "Somewhere in the middle of the mountain range where that mountain that we got trapped in during that mission to find the crystal feather was." Autumn squeaked.

        "Translation?" Kurama asked Zero.

        "She said that we're in the middle of the mountain range that you guys got trapped in during the mission to find the crystal feather." Zero had his hands in his pockets.

        "Ah." Kurama nodded.

        "How does she know that???" Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open in surprise.

        "Because she's Phantom Harmony! She grew up in this area!" Zero yelled.

        "Who's Phantom Harmony?" Kuwabara had a clueless expression on his face.

        Everyone sweat dropped. Hiei crossed his arms and muttered, "Baka ningen..."

        Kuwabara pointed at Kurama, "Hey, when did you get that scarf?"

        "I'm not a scarf you baka!!!" Autumn hissed.

        Zero laughed, "You will be, if I have anything to say about it!"

        "You be quiet Mr. I-had-to-beg-my-worst-enemy-for-help!" Autumn pointed.

        Zero's eye twitched, "Now that was just low..."

        Autumn stuck her small pink tongue out at him. Kurama looked back and forth between them confused, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

        "Nothing that concerns you, fox boy." Zero crossed his arms and started walking away.

        "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, BAKA??? THE MANSION IS IN THAT DIRECTION!!!" Autumn pointed in the opposite direction from where Zero was going.

        "You should've said that to begin with!!!" Zero turned and stomped off in the direction she was pointing.

        OkageHime arched an eyebrow. "If you two hate each other so much, why were you traveling together?" she mewed.

        "Because as much as I hate to admit it, I knew that the baka kitsune would have more of a chance at beating that wolf demon than I would!" Zero yelled at the cat-bat without turning around.

        "I feel special." Autumn smiled.

        "You **_are_ special, Autumn." OkageHime smiled.**

        Autumn arched an eyebrow, "I'm not sure whether I should be offended by that or not..."

        "You should be." OkageHime nodded.

        "Ah, ok." Autumn threw an acorn at Yusuke.

        "WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" Yusuke yelled.

        "I was angry at OkageHime so I threw an acorn at you."

        "She was angry at the cat-bat so she took it out on you." Zero called over his shoulder at him.  
        "Bitch..." Yusuke got another acorn thrown at him. "STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!!"

        "It's fun." Autumn threw another one. "Besides, you're a baka ningen that is too stupid to use the small brain that you possess to think about things before you do them."

        "Translation?" Yusuke yelled at Zero.

        "You don't want to know!"

        "Yes I do!"

        "Let's just leave it as it was an insult."

        "TELL ME NOW!!!"

        "Alright! She said you're a baka ningen that is too stupid to use the small brain that you possess to think about things before you do them!" Zero yelled back. "And those were her exact words!"

        "WHAT??? YOU STUPID LITTLE WEASEL!!!" Yusuke yelled at Autumn.

        "FERRET!!! I'M A FERRET!!!! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PEANUT!!!"

        Zero started laughing. Yusuke glared at him, "WHAT DID SHE SAY???"

        "She said you were a sorry excuse for a peanut!"

        "THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WEASEL!!!" Yusuke rolled up his sleeve.

        "Yusuke! Calm down!" Kurama stepped back.

        "Yeah, you might overload your tiny demented mind!" Autumn smirked.

        Zero laughed again, "She said that you might overload your tiny demented mind!"

        Everyone started laughing at Yusuke. He frowned as he saw all his friends laughing at him. Autumn started to feel bad, "hey, I'm sorry Yusuke... I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand..."

        "Baka kitsune! You're not supposed to apologize to him!!!" Zero yelled over.

        Yusuke blinked, "She...apologized...?"

        "Yes." Zero crossed his arms; he was still further up the path from them.

        "Wow, maybe she's not such a bitch after all..." Yusuke said.

        "I told you!" Kurama pointed out.

        "But nobody listens to you because you're a baka kitsune." Hiei said.

        -_- Kurama sighed, "Hiei, must you insult me?"

        "Yes, Kurama, I must."

        "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" A voice echoed around them.

        Autumn looked up to a ledge on a nearby mountain and gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: UNO!!! *smiles*

Zero: Damn! I can't win at these stupid ningen games!

Dream: Then give up!

Zero: No! Not until I beat you! Or the readers vote to let me go. Whichever comes first.

Dream: Suit yourself! *shuffles Uno cards*


	5. Dark Side Stories

Dream: Let's see...what game should we play now...?

Zero: How about the not sit on Zero game?

Dream: Nope! I'm not letting you off that easy!

Zero: I despise you...

Dream: OH! GUESS WHAT, PEOPLE??? 

Zero: What?

Dream: GUESS!

Zero: You've finally decided to stop acting like an idiot?

Dream: *hits Zero with a rubber chicken* Baka! No, I gotta scanner!!! ^_^

Zero: *waves little flag* Woo-hoo...

Dream: ^_^ I'll finally be able to show everyone my character sketches!!!

Zero: They probably look like squiggly lines...

Dream: *death glare* what did you just say, dragon boy?

Zero: *gulps* Nothing...?

Dream: Yeah, it better have been nothing!

Zero: Alright let's see...so far the results are two votes for B... ¬_¬ oh gee, thanks! I just loooove the thought of being seen in public in a fluffy pink bunny costume...

Dream: Yeah, I'm voting B too...

Zero: Oh and let's not forget the part about being chased by Indygo's little black dog. That's what I've always wanted to do with my life...

Dream: REALLY? Me too! ^_^

Zero: Baka kitsune...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark Side Stories: (I love that song ^_^)

        "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" A voice echoed around them.

        Autumn looked up to a ledge on a nearby mountain and gasped. The figure standing there was a wolf demon. She had long white hair tied behind her with a green ribbon. There were two white wolf ears on her head and a long white wolf tail behind her. She was wearing an all white outfit that was a Japanese blouse and pants. She had a green fabric belt tied around her waist. Her emerald green eyes were studying the group curiously.

        "You...you're..." Autumn stuttered while pointing at the wolf demon.

        "Spit it out, baka! Who is she and how do you know her???" Zero yelled as he walked back over to the group.

        The wolf demon arched an eyebrow, "May I ask who you are yelling at?"

        "I'm yelling at the baka kitsune that got turned into a weasel!" Zero pointed at Autumn.

        Autumn hissed at him, "Zero, you anal bastard!!! Stop calling me that!"

        "I can call you a baka kitsune if I want to, baka kitsune!"

        "Who are all of you?" The wolf demon said while still standing on the mountain ledge.

        Autumn pointed at Zero, "Tell Kumo who I am, Zero! Tell her!!!"

        "Kumo? What kind of name is that?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

        "**_My_ kind of name." The wolf, Kumo, crossed her arms.**

        "Oh...heh..." Zero smiled innocently.

        "How do you know my name?" Kumo narrowed her eyes at him.

        Zero pointed at Autumn, "The baka kitsune told me."

        Autumn bit his finger, "I'm not a baka kitsune!!!"

        "Ow! Damn it! Bitch! No Biting!" Zero pulled his finger away.

        "...kitsune...?" Kumo blinked. "Surely you don't mean to tell me that this weasel is little Harmony?"

        "Little??? **_Little_???" Autumn glared at Kumo.**

        "You knew Harmony?" Kurama asked absently petting the ferret's head.

        "I was a friend of Harmony's mother. I trained Harmony to fight so that she could try and save the other Mist Mountain Kitsune."

        "Heck of a lot of good that did!" Zero scoffed.

        "Be quiet, Zero!" Kurama glared at the former dragon demon.

        Kumo jumped down from the ledge and walked over so that she was face to face with Zero, "And who are you?"

        "My name's Zero and it was my father that killed off the Mist Mountain Kitsune." Zero's voice was emotionless. 

        Kumo arched an eyebrow at the ferret, "Why are you traveling with him?"

        "I asked her for help." Zero crossed his arms.

        "Ah.  I'm sure your mother would be proud of you, Harmony, for helping one of your enemies." Kumo turned to Kurama, "Now, who are you?"

        "He's Youko Kurama. He and Phantom are in love." Zero yawned.

        Kumo arched an eyebrow (My characters do that a lot, don't they? -_-), "Harmony in love with a thief? Well she always was an oddball..."

        "WHAT???" Autumn hissed.

        Zero laughed. Kurama rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. Yusuke nodded, "An oddball, definitely. Oh, and you can't forget violent."

        "**_I'm_ the violent one, baka! Autumn's the **_crazy_** one!" Arielle yelled.**

        "She's got a point there." OkageHime said.

        "Yes, yes she does." Autumn paused, "Aw crap! I just said that I'm crazy!!!" 

        "You **_are_ crazy!" Arielle, OkageHime, and Zero all yelled at the same time making Autumn fall off Kurama's shoulder onto the ground. She twitched.**

        "Autumn? Are you all right?" Kurama knelt down and poked her.

        She stood up quickly, "BAKAS!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??? DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!"

        "I don't know about the others but, yes, I am trying to kill you." Zero nodded.

        "ZERO! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

        "You **_can't_ hurt me! You're a ferret!"**

        "WANNA BET, DRAGON BOY?" Autumn hissed.

        "BRING IT ON, FOX!" Zero and Autumn shot death glares at each other. 

        "CHILDREN! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU TWO!" Kumo yelled.

        "He/She started it!" Autumn and Zero yelled at the same time and pointed at each other.

        Kumo shook her head and turned to the others, "Who are the rest of you? What is your purpose here?"

        "I'm the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. This is Kazuma Kuwabara. That's Hiei. The bird is Autumn's friend Arielle and the cat thing is Autumn's friend OkageHime." Yusuke pointed at each of them.

        Autumn pointed at Zero, "Tell her about the curse and what we found out."

        "You can't tell me what to do, fox. Tell her yourself." Zero said before realizing how stupid that sounded considering the current situation. "Oh, fine."

        Autumn climbed back up to Kurama's shoulder and stretched out again. "Good boy, Zero. Now sit!"

        "I AM NOT A DOG!!!" Zero yelled.

        "Please don't start arguing again..." Kurama sighed.

        "Okee dokee Kurama!" Autumn smiled.

        "If he told you to jump off a bridge, would you?" Zero crossed his arms.

        "Hmm...Yeah I probably would..." Autumn nodded.

        "You're hopeless..." Zero said with disgust.

        Autumn grinned, "I know, isn't it great?"

        Zero bit his lip to force himself not to smile. Kumo arched an eyebrow, "What did she want you to tell me?"

        "She wanted me to tell you about why we're here."

        "Good. I'd like to hear it." Kumo sat down on a rock nearby.

        "Well, first of all, as I said earlier my father was the one that killed the Mist Mountain Kitsune. I'm sure you're aware of the amulet that he used to trap their spirits in. Well a group of wolf demons known as the Meiun Ookami found out about it and tried to get it after my father died. I took it before they could since, at the time I didn't see the connection between it and my father's strange behavior. The leader of the group put a curse on me that if the amulet were ever stolen or destroyed I would have a week to find her before I turned into a human and then three more days before it became permanent. 

        "I didn't think much of it until I realized that the amulet possessed an evil will of its own. It slowly took control of me and there was nothing that I could do about it. The amulet started talking through me and making me do things that I'm not proud of. It wanted to be in total control of Makai so it decided to try and convince Youko to steal the Mist Mountain crystal for it. Luckily he had met Phantom and refused because he didn't want to end up on her bad side. The amulet then decided to go off on its own using me.

        "Recently the amulet decided to go after Phantom herself but since she was missing it had some research to do. It was then that we met Nuala and she told us about Autumn and that she knew for a fact that Autumn was Phantom Harmony. Of course the amulet sent notice to Koenma about their plans in order to cause the Reikai Tantei to come to search for her. It knew that she would try and steer them off course. The riddles were to throw her into a panic. Once the amulet was destroyed I was released from the amulet's curse but it left its mark. I still have memories of what it made me do. I also have these urges to do terrible things sometimes.

        "Once I remembered about the curse I broke out of Reikai Prison and came to seek the help of the one person that I knew would be able to help." Zero pointed at Autumn as he finished.

        "So you finally destroyed the amulet? It only took you what? 718 years?" Kumo paused and shook her head, "Baka kitsune. I should've done it myself..."

        Autumn fell down anime style. Zero smiled slightly. Hiei crossed his arms. "You said before that you had been part of Youko Kurama's group. How did you meet him?" 

        "It happened because my father was possessed by the amulet's power." Zero looked away. "My father was an ok guy...for a while. He kept the amulet in a shrine outside our house. One day he started wearing it and he...changed...He became cold and violent. He would invite strangers into the house and torture them to death in the shack he kept out back of the house. We just avoided talking about it and everything seemed fine until one night our mother disappeared after she had had an argument with him..." He closed his eyes as he continued...

~*~Flashback! YAY!!! ^_^

        It was a warm night about 300 years ago. Zero as a small boy was reading a book by candlelight on his bed. His tail was swishing behind him in a bored way. His wings were spread out flat on the bed. An ear piercing scream was heard from the backyard. Zero ignored it thinking it was just another one of his father's victims. He continued to read.

        A few minutes later a little girl in pink kitty pajamas and holding a white fluffy kitty doll ran into the room crying. She climbed on the bed and clung to her brother. He stopped reading and looked at her with concern, "Thorn, what's wrong?"

        "I was having a nightmare that momma was getting killed by dad and I heard a scream that woke me up. I got up and started looking for momma and she's not anywhere in the house! Zero, dad's killing momma!!!"

        "Calm down, sis. Maybe she just went out grocery shopping or something..."

        "NO! She always tells us when she goes somewhere! She wouldn't just leave!" Thorn yelled while looking up at him with teary eyes. "And they were fighting today! They yelled at each other and did you see the way dad was looking at her? He wanted to kill her and he probably already has!" 

        Zero turned back to his book and started to ignore his fraternal twin's sobbing. He knew that she was probably right but there was nothing he could do about it. Thorn grew angry at her brother and knocked the book away from him.

        "Why don't you care??? We're going to be all alone with dad! We have to do something!!!"

        "Like What??? There's nothing we can do that won't put us in danger!" Zero snapped at his twin before going and picking up his book.

        Thorn looked at him with hurt eyes. She then turned and ran out of the room still holding her doll. "WAIT! THORN!!!" Zero called. He sighed and then ran after her, dropping the book back onto the floor.

        He ran through the house and finally caught up with her outside their father's torture shack. "Thorn, what are you doing??? You're going to get killed!" he hissed.

        "I have to go find mom!" Thorn pushed the door open slightly and peered inside. Zero looked over her head and immediately regretted it. (Warning: this part could get pretty gory so if you don't like that stuff then skip ahead to my next message...Wait...**_I_** don't like gory stuff...why am I writing this??? -_-;;;)

        The air was thick with the scent of death. The floor was red with a pool of fresh blood. There were complex torture devices with spikes and chains filling the small room. There were some heads hanging from the ceiling. The walls were coated in dry blood. Chained to one wall was a demon that was still somewhat alive. He was badly mutilated. One of his arms had been amputated and then reattached to the top of his head. One of his eyes was hanging out and every bone in his body was visible underneath his skin.

        Their father was in the back of the room working on something lying on his table. There was blood dripping down from it. He turned to the side holding the head of their mother in his now bloody hands. He had an insane grin on his face.

(It is now safe to read.)

        The twins let out a gasp of surprise which alerted the maniac to their presence. He turned to look at them and smirked, "Hello kids. Have a bad dream?"

        Zero snapped out of his shock and started trying to pull Thorn away. "C'mon sis, we have to go!" Thorn only stared wide eyed as their father put down the head and reached for a dagger. Zero started pulling more frantically.

        "Now, now, what's your hurry? Why not stay and chat for a while?" Their father said while walking towards them smiling insanely.

        "Thorn! Snap out of it! We have to go! NOW!!!" Zero yelled frantically as he pulled his sister's hand. She finally started to move. He ran into the forest pulling her along behind. They ran through the forest for their lives hoping to get away from the maniac. Thorn looked back.

        "Zero, he's catching up!"

        "Just keep running!" Zero yelled as he also looked back. He suddenly crashed into someone and fell backwards, "OW!" He then got up and stood in front of his sister protectively as he glared up at the person in front of him.

        The person was tall with long silver hair. He had two silver fox ears on his head and a long silver tail. He was wearing a white robe thing. The figure looked down at them with curious golden eyes. (If you haven't figured out who this is yet then that's just sad.)

        "Who...who are you?" Zero asked still trying to protect Thorn.

        Thorn was hugging her doll fearfully. She screamed and pointed behind them. "Zero, he's coming!"

        "Who's coming?" The fox asked.

        Zero ignored the fox and grabbed Thorn's hand. "Come on. We have to find someplace to hide!"

        "Let's hide behind him. Daddy hates foxes."

        "We can't trust him! He's a fox! Foxes play tricks!" 

        "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I weren't here..." The fox crossed his arms.

        Their father was almost upon them. Zero pulled Thorn behind the fox. Their father stopped and glared at the fox.

        "Hello stranger." The fox waved.

        "Get away from my kids, fox."

        "I don't think your kids like you."

        "So? They're my kids. Who are you to keep them from me?" The dragon pointed the dagger at the fox.

        "Youko Kurama. Pleased to meet you." 

        The dragon paused and blinked at him. "Youko Kurama? Youko Kurama the legendary bandit???"

        Zero frowned, "Great. Of all the demons in Makai we had to wind up hiding behind the boogie man..."

        "Ah. You've heard of me. How nice." Youko said to the dragon. (I'm too lazy to give this guy a name.)

        The dragon glared, "Well it hardly matters. Seeing as how I've fought The Black Angel an ordinary kitsune like you shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

        Youko was interested now. "You've fought the black angel? Is she really as strong as everyone says?" (this is before they met.)

        "I fought her when she was young and inexperienced." (And yet he still lost.)

        Youko looked disappointed by his answer. Zero grew impatient, "Hello? What about us???"

        "Oh yeah...I forgot you two were there..." Youko's tail swished in shame.

        "Right. Just give me my kids and I'll leave you alone to do whatever criminals such as yourself do."

        "NO! He's going to kill us! Just like he killed our mother!" Zero pointed past Youko.

        "I did no such thing!"

        "We saw you!"

        "Be quiet you stupid brat or I'll nail your tongue to a wall!" Zero's father hissed at him.

        Thorn started to cry again. Zero glared at his father and stepped out past Youko. He pointed angrily and lied, "I'm not scared of you!"

        Youko chuckled and summoned his death plant. "Leave the kids with me. I'll take care of them."

        Zero eyed the plant nervously, "In a good way or a bad way?"

        "In a good way." Youko laughed.

        "Oh. Ok, then." Zero blinked.

        Zero's father charged at Youko. Youko stepped aside making the dragon crash into a tree. The dragon hissed, "Damn! This is just like what happened when I fought that bitch and she cut off my tail! FINE! Keep the kids! I don't care!" The dragon then stormed away and Youko recalled his death plant.

        "So...what now?" Zero asked. Thorn was hugging her kitty tightly and looking up at Youko with wide frightened eyes. 

        "Well I guess I could take you back to my base...What are your names?"

        "I'm Zero and this is my twin sister, Thorn."

        "Zero? What kind of name is that? Didn't your parents think that you would amount to anything? I'd be miserable if my name was Zero..."

        "BAKA KITSUNE!!! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY NAME!!!"

~*~End flashback.

        "Youko actually saved someone's life???" Yusuke asked. O_O

        "Youko wasn't really as coldhearted as everyone says. He had his kind moments." Kurama explained.

        Hiei scoffed, "Makai is no place for kindness."

        "So basically Youko Kurama raised you and your sister?" Kumo was interested.

        "Yes. He became somewhat of an older brother to us." Zero said.

        "Warm and fuzzy moment!!!" Autumn yelled and hugged Kurama.

        Kurama blinked and rubbed the ferret's head, "What did she say?"

        "Warm and fuzzy moment."

        "Ah."

        "These Meiun Ookami...is there base along the Ookami River?" Kumo asked.

        "Yes. Why?" Zero blinked.

        "And the leader's name is Megumi?" Zero nodded in response to Kumo's question. She hissed, "It would appear that my niece has gotten out of hand..."

        "Your niece???" Kurama asked.

        "Yes. My niece. I will accompany you back to the base and set her straight. We should leave in the morning as it isn't safe to travel in these mountains during the night. Not with baka ningens in your group."

        The others nodded agreement. Kuwabara pointed at Hiei, "Hey, shorty! Make us a fire!"

        Arielle screeched and started attacking Kuwabara. Zero smiled, "She said in these exact words: 'Don't order Hiei around! And he's not short! Just for that you have to make the fire yourself with sticks and rocks!'"

        "How am I supposed to do that???" Kuwabara whined while getting attacked.

        "It's simple really. All you have to do is..." Kurama was cut off by Hiei.

        "Don't tell him, Kurama. The baka has to figure it out for himself." Hiei smirked.

        After a while Kuwabara gave up and Hiei made them a fire. They were all sitting talking and laughing. Kumo turned to Autumn, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you about...After I finished training you, I told you to be careful and not get too beaten up and you said that as long as you destroyed the amulet nothing else mattered. What exactly did you mean?"

        Autumn sighed and squeaked a reply which Zero translated. "She said that she had intended to take her own life after she had destroyed the amulet. She was still set in thinking that way until about 200 years ago when she met Youko and he gave her a reason to live."

        "Aw, that's so sweet that I'm gonna throw up." Yusuke said.

        "Arielle? Would you be so kind?" Autumn pointed at Yusuke.

        Arielle smirked, "My pleasure." 

        "Oh shit..." Yusuke laughed nervously.

        "Can I have a metal pipe?" Arielle asked Autumn.

        "You're a bird, remember?" Autumn pointed out.

        "Oh yeah......Well when I have hands again......" 

        Yusuke was even more nervous now because Zero had been translating everything. Kurama chuckled to himself. _'I didn't know that I made such a difference in her life...I feel special now. ^_^' You **are special, Youko. 'Are you insulting me?' err...no... 'Oh. Ok then. ^_^'**_

        "You've been awfully quiet lately..." Autumn said to OkageHime.

        "You noticed me? I feel loved!" The cat-bat pulled the ferret into a hug.

        "EEK! HELP!" Autumn yelled.

        "Ha!" Arielle pointed at her and laughed.

        "Baka ningen! Help me!" Autumn yelled.

        Arielle twitched. "You did **_not_** just call me a baka ningen."

        "She did." OkageHime nodded.

        Autumn smiled innocently, "Umm...accident?"

        "Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily." Arielle flew down and glared at her.

        "OkageHime? Do you think you could let go of me now so that I can run for my life?"

        "Have fun." OkageHime smiled and let go of her.

        Autumn started running. Arielle started flying after her. "HELP ME!!!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn yelled as she ran all around the camp being chased.

        "What happened?" Kumo asked.

        "Autumn called Arielle a baka ningen." Zero shrugged.

        Autumn ran over to Kurama and went inside his sleeve. He held up his sleeve and looked at the lump inside it, "Hello Autumn."

        "No fair! You can't hide in Kurama's shirt!" Arielle whined.

        Autumn climbed up his sleeve and stuck her head out the neck. Yusuke smirked, "You like it in there, Autumn?"

        Autumn smiled, "You're just jealous, Yusuke."

        Zero started laughing. Yusuke frowned, "What did she say?"

        "She said you were jealous."

        "WHAT??? WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Yusuke glared at the ferret. Everyone started laughing.

        Autumn shifted and Kurama winced, "Autumn? Do you realize you have claws?"

        "Oops! Sorry Kurama!" Autumn climbed out onto his shoulder.

        Arielle tackled her off. "Ha! I got you! OkageHime, you wanna help me?"

        "Ok!" OkageHime flew over and smiled, "I know! Let's take her up into the air, drop her, catch her, and then do it again!"

        "Yeah!"

        "NO! I don't like that plan!!!" Autumn yelled.

        "This ought to be interesting..." Zero smirked.

        Arielle took one of Autumn's front legs in her claws and OkageHime took the other. Autumn started whining. "Kurama! Help me!!!" 

        "He can't understand you, baka. You're on your own for this." Zero crossed his arms. 

        Kurama was looking at the three animals with concern in his eyes. "What's going on?"

        "You'll see..." Zero smiled as Autumn was being lifted into the air.

        "BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA HURT SOMEBODY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn screamed as she was dropped. Right before she hit the ground she was caught. She patted the ground, "Hello ground."

        Arielle and OkageHime pulled her back up into the air and then dropped her again. The others were laughing. Kurama was on his feet watching in horror. He ran over and caught Autumn before they could. "That's enough! She could get hurt!"

        "Aw, Kurama...why do you always have to ruin our fun?" Yusuke whined.

        "Because he doesn't want anything to happen to his beloved vixen." Kumo said.

        Kurama blushed slightly as he sat down holding the dazed Autumn close. 

        Autumn: @_@ woot! Lookit those toasters dance!

        Arielle flew over and perched on Hiei's shoulder. Yusuke pointed at him, "You look very dangerous with a hawk on your shoulder, Hiei."

        Hiei smirked. Arielle screeched, "Ick! No! Don't flirt with Hiei!!!"

        Zero started laughing. Yusuke looked confused. Kumo smiled, "Well, all of you should get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: *listening to Music Battle 3 CD* I'm so happy...

Zero: I'm so miserable...

Dream: Don't worry! Be happy!

Zero: How can I be happy with you sitting on my back???

Dream: I just need a few more votes before I let you up.

Zero: What's the point??? All these whackos want to see me in a bunny suit!!!

Dream: Review people! Oh and in case you forgot:

_'What Youko and Phantom say to Shuichi and Autumn'_

_Character thinking_


	6. Maa nome yo

Dream: Monkeys!

Zero: *tapping his fingers on the ground* I hate you. I really do.

Dream: Alright, I've grown impatient sooooooooo...........

Zero: *hopefully* you're going to let me go?

Dream: *smirks* yep.

Zero: ...oh no...You're not planning to...

Dream: *nods*

Zero: O_O PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dream: *gets up and handcuffs Zero to a walrus*

Zero: o_O a walrus???

Dream: Walrus, watch him. Don't let him get away. I'll be right back.

Zero: *whimpers* 

Walrus: *nods*

Dream: *walks away*

Zero: I HATE YOU READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY THE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T VOTE FOR MY FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dream: *comes back holding something behind her back and smirking* Zero, I've got something for you...

Zero: O_O someone help me...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maa Nome Yo (So, Have a drink): (Chuu's image song)

~*~The next morning:

        "Autumn? Wake up, Autumn!" Kurama was gently shaking the ferret.

        "Maybe it died." Kuwabara said.

        "It??? **_IT_**???" Kurama shot a death glare at Kuwabara.

        "Umm...maybe **_she_ died...?" Kuwabara corrected.**

        "She didn't die, baka! She's still breathing!" Hiei yelled.

        Arielle flew down and poked Autumn. OkageHime smirked, "I know what'll wake her up..."

        "What?" Arielle asked curiously. OkageHime whispered it to her and they both smirked.

        "That's it! I'm gonna dunk her in the river!" Yusuke yelled.

        "Wait. Those two have a plan..." Zero pointed at Arielle and OkageHime.

        "It better work." Yusuke crossed his arms.

        Arielle leaned down to Autumn. "Oh Autumn..."

        "...muffins..." Autumn mumbled.

        OkageHime also leaned down. "Kurama got into a fight and his shirt got ripped off..."

        Autumn stirred.

        "...his pants too..." Arielle added.

        "WHAT??? WHERE???" Autumn sat up quickly and looked around expectantly. Arielle, OkageHime and Zero started laughing. Autumn noticed Kurama sitting there fully clothed and frowned. "Aw, man..."

        That caused more laughter to erupt. Yusuke turned to Zero. "What did they say?"

        "They *laugh* said that *chuckle* Kurama got his *laugh* clothes ripped off in a fight!" Zero said while laughing.

        Kurama blushed bright red while the others started laughing. Autumn was mumbling things angrily, "I was having such a nice dream too..."

        Kumo coughed into her hand to get their attention. "If you're all quite through we have quite a bit of walking to do in order to find our way to the Meiun Ookami's base."

        Everyone nodded and started to walk away. Autumn climbed onto Kurama's shoulder. Arielle flew onto Hiei's and OkageHime was flying along above the group. Autumn started to sing which came out somewhat like little squeaks.

        Zero twitched, "Stop singing! It was bad enough when you were singing before but at least then you were singing well!"

        Autumn stopped abruptly, "What? You thought I sang well?"

        "Better than some people..." Zero shoved his hands in his pockets. _What the hell is wrong with me today??? I hate her! ...don't I...? _

        Kurama frowned slightly but quickly dismissed his thoughts. Autumn was giving Zero an odd-eye look. o.O

        The group walked on in silence with Kumo leading the way through the valley. Arielle and OkageHime were having a flying contest. Autumn was watching with half closed eyes as she was stretched out on Kurama's shoulders.    "Not fair...I wanna fly too!" Autumn whined. She then lost interest in the others and hopped off Kurama's shoulder. She started hopping around and zigzagging between people's legs.

        "Baka kitsune...You're going to make somebody trip!" Zero scolded.

        "That's the idea, baka!" Autumn called back as she caused Yusuke to fall face first in the dirt.

        "OW! DAMN BITCH!!!!" Yusuke yelled and grabbed Autumn's tail.

        "My tail!" Autumn whimpered and started scratching his hands. Yusuke flinched but kept his hold on her tail. Kurama walked over and stood with his arms crossed. His shadow fell across Yusuke. 

        Yusuke looked up and laughed nervously, "Hey Kurama..."

        "Yusuke, let go of my girlfriend's tail. Now." Kurama commanded.

        "Sure thing, Kurama!" Yusuke let go of Autumn's tail and gave Kurama a 'please don't hurt me' smile. 

        Autumn stuck her tongue out at Yusuke. "Ha! I won!" she said as she walked over and rubbed her head against Kurama's leg. 

        "You're all idiots." Kumo shook her head.

        "Hey! Kurama's not an idiot!" Autumn yelled.

        Zero shook his head. "Normally when someone calls you an idiot you're supposed to defend yourself not someone else..."

        "Who's she defending?" Asked Kuwabaka...I mean Kuwabara... . . nobody saw that.

        "Kurama. Who else would she be defending, baka?" Zero rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets.

        Kumo got a sly smirk on her face. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

        "WHAT???" Zero glared at Kumo.

        Kumo chuckled. "No need to get defensive, Zero. I was just joking around."

        "I hate jokes." Zero muttered and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

        "Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.

        "Back to the Meiun Ookami's base." Kurama answered.

        "How much longer until we get there?"

        o.O "We've only been walking for fifteen minutes Kuwabara..." Kurama said.

        "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere to eat?" 

        "Be quiet, baka!" Hiei yelled.

        "We can stop at a tavern that's on the other side of this mountain." Kumo pointed ahead of them.

        "YAY! FOOD!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time before running off at full speed in the direction that Kumo pointed. The others sweat dropped. Just then the 7 demons who were supposed to be guarding the Meiun Ookami's base ran up to them.

        "Hey, have any of you guys seen a kitty stuck in a tree around here? Some cute little ningen girl asked us to save her kitty!" One stated proudly.

        Zero gave them all an odd eye look. "Bloody hell, you actually believed her???"

        "Yeah! She was just so darned cute with those big blue eyes!" A second smiled.

        Zero looked back and forth between the demons and Autumn before bursting out laughing. "Cute??? **_Her_??? That's a good one!"**

        "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn yelled loudly.

        A third demon blinked, "So...have you seen the cat or not?"

        "CAT!!! WHERE???" Kuwabara said appearing next to Zero suddenly.

        "ACK!" Zero jumped to the side. He then frowned, "THERE IS NO CAT!!! IT WAS A LIE!!!"

        The first demon glared at Zero, "Why in the 7 hells would that sweet little girl lie?"

        "BECAUSE SHE'S NOT A SWEET LITTLE GIRL!!! SHE'S A BAKA KITSUNE!!!!"

        "I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn yelled.

        Kurama sighed as Autumn and Zero got into another one of their arguments. He turned to the seven demons. "Why don't you just keep running? I'm sure you'll find the cat eventually..."

        "Ok! Thanks!" The demons then ran off again. The group continued on their way and finally made it to the tavern.

        "Hey guys! Look! There's a party going on and all the drinks are on Chuu!" Yusuke wobbled over carrying a bottle.

        "Yusuke! Are you drunk?" Kurama narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

        "Yes! Err...I mean...no?" Yusuke blinked and then hid the bottle behind his back.

        Kurama opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a random drunk demon guy that walked over to him. "Hey babe! Wanna go have some fun?"

        "WHAT???" Kurama looked shocked, disgusted, and angry at the same time. In the background Jin was dancing on a table singing off key to a random song he made up. Touya, Chuu, and Rinku were laughing at Jin.

        The demon that had approached Kurama elbowed him, "Y'know...Some fun?"

        "WHAT?!? I'M A GUY!!!! A **_GUY_**!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled causing everyone he knew to start laughing at him...except Autumn.

        She twitched before jumping on the demon's head and starting to claw him to death. "OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN MAKAI THAT YOU COULD'VE HIT ON YOU HAD TO PICK MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

        Everyone started laughing more as they watched the demon screaming in pain and being attacked by the ferret. The demon fell on the floor twitching causing Autumn to stay in the air for a moment before falling. Kurama caught her and then walked away from Yusuke and the others and stood next to Touya. Touya forced himself to stop laughing and blinked, "What's with the weasel?"

        "My girlfriend got turned into a ferret..." Kurama sighed and rubbed Autumn's head.

        Touya whistled, "That must be hard for you."

        "Yeah..." 

        "...MAA NOME YO!!!" Jin was singing. Chuu joined in and they were both standing on the table waving bottles around in the air. Yusuke ran over jumped on the table and crashed into Jin causing them both to topple over onto the floor. Chuu caught their bottles and started drinking all three at once. 

        Kurama and Touya sweat dropped. Autumn was zoned out. Jin and Yusuke were trying to detangle themselves. Rinku sighed and walked away, "You people scare me..."

        "Yusuke, I don't think it's good for you to be drunk while we're on a mission..."

        "C'mon K'rama...I'll be fine! An' if I fall down the man in the toilet will throw poo at us and we'll go flying into a shoe..." Yusuke said as he shakily stood up.

        Kurama: o.O;;; what the hell are you talking about???

        "I see living people, K'rama...I see living people..." Yusuke reached for another bottle. 

        Kurama grabbed the bottle away from Yusuke, "I think you've had enough!"

        "Kurama's gonna drink, everybody!" Kuwabara pointed at him.

        "No! I'm not going to drink!"

        "Why not?" Chuu asked. "Drinkin's good for the sole, K'rama!" Chuu lifted his foot and pointed at the bottom of his shoe. "The sole..."

        Yusuke and Jin started bowing to Chuu's foot. "All hale the mighty sole!" they yelled. Autumn hopped onto the floor and walked away to talk to Arielle and OkageHime.

        Hiei walked over to Kurama, "I don't like it here..."

        "Hiei, you don't like any place that has people in it..." Kurama sighed.

        "I LIVE IN A BARREL OF MONKEYS!!!" Jin yelled as he was swinging from a ceiling lamp thing. 

        "Jin, you idiot! Get down from there!" Touya yelled. Jin let go of the lamp and fell face first onto the ground. He lay there twitching.

        Chuu had left the room and now came back wearing a bright red hooker's dress. He struck a pose, "How do I look?"

        "LIKE A TOMATO!!!" Yusuke and Jin yelled.

        Everyone else: O_O

        Some drunk demons in the bar area started whistling and cat calling at Chuu.

        Everyone sober: o_O;;;;;;;;;;;

        Jin and Yusuke started singing again. They sang some random off key song. Kumo had been getting some food. She walked over to the others, "C'mon we have to keep going. We can have a picnic later."

        "Aw...I'm going to miss you, Jin!" Yusuke hugged Jin. Jin hugged back and they both started crying.

        Kurama: -_- oh come on...

        Touya: -_- Jin that's pathetic. Stop it.

        Rinku was trying to convince Chuu to get back into normal clothing. Kuwabara started dragging Yusuke out of the tavern. (No not in the nasty perverted way) Jin was clinging to Yusuke's leg. Touya was trying to pull Jin off of Yusuke.   
        Autumn, Arielle, and OkageHime: o_O

        OkageHime turned to Autumn and Arielle, "Friends of yours?" they shook their heads no. Eventually the group got Jin and Yusuke away from each other and continued on their way. Yusuke was still drunk.

        "Barrel of monkeys thrown over the moon! Cheese! Cheese! Lovely cheese! The spork ate the foon! The spork ate the foon!" Yusuke was singing. Hiei was snickering.

        "Hiei...what are you up to?" Kurama asked.

        Hiei looked at Kurama innocently and hid something behind his back. "Nothing..."

        "What are you hiding?" Kurama narrowed his eyes accusingly at Hiei.

        Hiei sighed and revealed his tape recorder, "I'm going to blackmail Yusuke with this..."

        "Hiei, I like the way you think!" Arielle smirked. Zero translated what she had said.

        Autumn sighed, "This vacation is turning out to be very...interesting..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero: -_-;;; I hate you even more then I did before...

Dream: AWW! BUNNY!!!

Zero: *pulls at his fluffy pink bunny costume* this thing itches...

Dream: *hands him a basket full of moldy cheese* Get yelling dragon boy!

Zero: *sighs* FEAR ME MORTALS FOR I AM THE EASTER BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *throws moldy cheese at random people*

Dream: XD *falls on floor laughing*

Zero: *hears barking in the distance* o_O oh...shit... *starts running*

Dream: *is in pain from laughing* XD *Suddenly sits up straight* Alright people I'll admit this was a weird and semi pointless chapter but I just had to throw it in there. Also I have a new question for you, mostly for Arielle because this might affect her story as well as mine... Do you think I should change my stories so that I'm being called by my real name (Korina/Kori) instead of Autumn? Please tell me what you think! I don't want to make life difficult for anyone and it really doesn't matter to me either way...

Zero: I HATE YOU ALL!!! DAMN REVIEWERS!!!! I'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE!!!! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST TUESDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Gleam ::Yami ni Hikaru::

*in a hospital somewhere in town*

Dream: HI EVERYBODY!

Zero: lower the volume please... *in a full body cast and on a hospital bed*

Dream: oops sorry...*whispering* hi everybody! Welcome to the seventh chapter of Zero's Curse! As you can see we're in a hospital right now because Zero thought he'd be able to ditch the dog if he ran into the middle of a highway...

Zero: No I didn't! You pushed me! 

Dream: *halo* I would never do such a thing!

Zero: Why am I in a ningen hospital anyway? It's not going to take me that long to heal. All I did was break every bone in my body...

Dream: well the ambulance came and brought you here. I couldn't do anything about it...

Zero: Now what's this I hear about you wanting to change your character's name? 

Dream: *shrugs* I just thought it might be easier if I started using my real name for my character. It really doesn't matter to me cuz by now I've gotten used to typing Autumn. I'll probably just leave it. I don't think I have the energy to go back through all three stories and replace the name...

Zero: *sleeping*

Dream: *twitches* Zero...*whacks him in the head with a shoe*

Zero: ITAI!!!! (Ouch)

Dream: NO SLEEPING DURING STORY TIME!

Zero: *grumbles* well you didn't have to hit me...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gleam ~Yami ni Hikaru~ (Gleam ~Darkness in the light~):

        The group had been doing their best to ignore Yusuke's drunk rambling. He was bouncing around as they walked. They had made it to the lake where the Kiri Mori rabbit tribe were. It was already evening. 

        "Can we stop now?" Kuwabara whined.

        "No." Kumo responded as they continued to walk along the Ookami River. Kuwabara pouted.

        Autumn sighed, "At this pace we'll never make it in time to help Zero!" 

        "So? Who cares?" Arielle asked.

        "I care! I promised Zero that I would help him and I don't want to break that promise!" 

        "What are they talking about?" Kumo pointed her thumb at Autumn and Arielle.

        "Nothing important." Zero sighed.

        Kurama regarded Zero curiously._ He seems to be acting more and more like he did when he was a child..._ he thought.

        After a few hours it was too dark to continue so they made camp for the night. Kumo took out the food she had gotten from the tavern and started cooking some of it.

        "What is that?" Kuwabara wrinkled his nose in disgust.

        "Rabbit."

        "RABBIT!?! EWW! GROSS!!!" Autumn squeaked and stuck out her tongue.

        "What's her problem?" Yusuke, who is finally sober, asked.

        "I'm guessing that she finds that disturbing since she has a pet rabbit..." Kurama said.

        Kumo took out some more food, "We've also got what appears to be noodles and bread." She tossed some bread at Autumn, "Eat up, vegetarian."

        "How did you know that she was a vegetarian?" Kurama asked.

        "Harmony never had a stomach for eating dead animals after what happened to her family. It was only a matter of time before her human form became a vegetarian as well."

        "And here I thought I was being original..." Autumn pouted. She looked at the cooking food, "Are you really going to eat the rabbit?"

        Zero translated the question. Kumo nodded, "Yes, it's quite good."

        "Then I'm going to go eat over there. AWAY from the rabbit..." Autumn pointed with her paw, took her bread and walked away quickly. 

        Kurama watched her walk away and then sighed, "I hope we can reverse the curse on her and the others soon. I really miss being able to understand what she says..."

        "Why? Most of what she says is stupid and annoying." Zero crossed his arms.

        Kurama glared at him, "She only says stupid things when other people are around. When it's just me and her we have interesting conversations..."

        Yusuke rubbed his head, "My head hurts...Maybe getting drunk wasn't such a good idea..."

        "I can make it hurt more." Arielle smirked. Zero translated what she said.

        Yusuke moved away from Arielle. "NO! That's ok...I'd rather you didn't..." He sighed, "Why did we have to get stuck with these crazy violent people...?"

        Hiei hit Yusuke on the head with his sheathed katana. Kurama threw a rock at him. Kumo chuckled slightly as she continued cooking the food for everybody. After eating everyone settled down to go to sleep. Kumo offered to keep watch all night while the others got some sleep. Autumn curled up next to Kurama and they both fell asleep. Hiei was sleeping in a tree and Arielle was sleeping in his hair. The others were in random places sleeping.

~*~Autumn's dream: (of course I just HAD to stick a few dreams in here somewhere...)

        The sun was shining brightly on the small marketplace in Makai. Demons were rushing by to get good bargains on the items they needed. There were little demons running around having fun and playing games. Every now and then they would make someone trip and then they would be scolded by their parents. A little kitsune was being scolded by her mother for playing in a puddle of mud. The mother led her daughter away to get cleaned up. Nearby there was a small tavern/café that had outdoor tables set up. Sitting at one of those tables were three kitsune. They watched the family in silence. 

        One, a male kitsune with light blue ears and a light blue tail, turned to look at his cousin. "Harmony, when are you planning on giving up being a Reikai Tantei and settling down to have a family?" 

        His cousin, a female kitsune with black ears and a black tail, nearly choked on the tea she had been drinking. "WHAT???"

        "Well, it's just that so many of the kitsune we've seen have had kits and they were less than half your age..." The first said.

        "Are you calling me old?" Phantom narrowed her eyes.

        Phantom's brother laughed, "Well you've been alive for over 700 years!"

        Phantom narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Dari, you and Viern are older than me."

        "Oh...right...I knew that..." Dariken laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

        "Come now, Harmony. Surely you've given some thought to having a family?" Viern pressed on.

        "No. Having a family is not one of my priorities." Phantom looked at the little orange bird that was sitting on the table eating bread.

        "I think it would be fun to be an uncle...I would get to play games with my nieces and/or nephews..." Dariken smiled.

        "That would give you a good excuse to act as immature as you do." Phantom smirked at her brother.

        Viern decided to step in before they started arguing. "So, you mean to tell me that you've never met anyone that you considered to be a worthy mate?" 

        Phantom's eyes grew wide in surprise. Her thoughts turned briefly to the silver haired bandit she had met about 75 years before. She touched the ruby red rose necklace that was around her neck. "Well...I wouldn't say that I've never met someone..."

        "So, does this person have a name?" Viern smiled at the sudden redness that appeared on his cousin's cheeks.

        Phantom glanced over at her brother before answering. "Yes...but if I told you Dari would kill me..."

        "Oh? Would I? Now you have to tell us." Dariken frowned slightly.

        Phantom sighed and braced herself for the explosion that would follow her words. "Err...Youko Kurama?"

        "WHAT?!?!?" Dariken yelled loudly causing everyone nearby to stop and stare at the group. Viern motioned that it was alright and everyone turned back to what they were doing.

        Dariken and Phantom were now glaring at each other. Viern took it upon himself to keep the peace, "Now, now, Dariken. I'm sure Harmony has a good explanation for this..."

        "She had better." Dariken never stopped glaring at his sister.

        Phantom took a sip of tea, "He's not really a bad person Dari...He's just misunderstood..."

        "He's a thief, Harmony! A no good lousy thief!" Dariken hissed.

        Phantom's ears went back in anger, "You don't even know him!"

        "And I suppose that you do?" 

        "I know him better than you!"

        Viern held up his hands, "Cousins, please. Let's not ruin our reunion..."

        "Listen, Harmony, I'm just worried about you...I don't want you to get hurt..." Dariken sighed, "Besides, isn't he your enemy or something?"

        Phantom shook her head, "No. Not unless I'm sent on a mission against him."

        "What if you do get sent on a mission against him?" Viern asked.

        Phantom blinked, "I've never thought of that before...well, I guess I would have to decide what was more important to me, my job or my love..."

        "What would the answer be?" Viern watched as his cousin stared down into her tea.

        "I'm not sure..."

        "Did you ever tell your friend, Lioness about this?" Dariken asked.

        "I met Youko before the Tournament against Crone. So I'm pretty sure that I might've mentioned something about him to her before she disappeared...Why do you ask?" (Read Lioness by Winter -iel -o burzum for more info)

        Dariken shrugged, "I asked because you always seem to tell her things that you don't tell me...In fact you hardly ever tell me anything..."

        Suddenly Koenma appeared, "There you are, Phantom! There's a robbery taking place in the Temple of Storms and you have to stop it!"

        "What's being stolen?" Phantom gave Koenma a 'do it yourself' glare as she quickly hid the necklace under her shirt. 

        "Some of the ancient treasures that were put there as offerings. You have to go and stop the thieves! Now go!"

        "Fine. Come on, bird." With that she ran off quickly in the direction of the temple with Jouka flying above her.

~*~Kurama's dream: (he's dreaming at the same time that Autumn is)

        A tall male kitsune with silver hair and silver ears was sitting on a cliff with his back against a tree. He was looking out at the ocean beyond. The sun was just rising. He sighed and looked down at the rose in his hands. It reminded him of her. **_Everything_ reminded him of her. _75 years...it's been 75 years since we last saw each other and I still miss her...but...why?_ **

        "Hey, Kurama! You ready for the heist this afternoon?" A voice said from behind him. 

        Youko turned to look as his friend and partner, Kuronue, walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you kidding? I'm always ready!"

        Kuronue chuckled and looked at the rose in Kurama's hands. "So, what are you doing out here?"

        "Just thinking..." Youko turned back to the sunset. Kuronue did the same and there was a moment of silence between them.

        "Say Kurama? Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have a family?" Kuronue asked after a moment.

        "What???" Kurama turned to look at his friend in shock.

        Kuronue laughed slightly, "I don't know it just seems so lonely sometimes, being a thief and all. Sometimes I just wish that I had someone that needed me...Someone to love me..."

        "Kuronue..." Kurama's ears went back in sadness.

        "Guess this must sound pretty stupid to you. Hearing me talk about love like that..." Kuronue shook his head and laughed some more.

        Kurama looked down at the rose again, "Actually I know just how you feel."

        "You do?" Kuronue blinked.

        Kurama nodded, "I met someone once...She was so nice to me. Even after she found out who I was. I felt like I could tell her everything about myself and I pretty much did. She listened the whole time and understood how I felt about a lot of things...I miss her..."

        "How long has it been since then?" Kuronue asked.

        "75 years..."

        Kuronue whistled dramatically, "That's a long time to be thinking about someone..."

        Kurama nodded. There was silence between them once more. "So what was her name?" Kuronue asked.

        "Phantom Harmony..." Kurama winced as he saw his friend's startled expression.

        "What??? And she didn't turn you in???"

        "No...She said that since I had done nothing against her she didn't feel the need to turn me in. She didn't care about the reward."

        "Interesting..." Kuronue said.

        "Yes, she was an interesting person...Not at all like I imagined..." Kurama smiled at the memory.

        "What would you do if you ever had to face her as part of a heist?" 

        "...I don't know..." Kurama frowned slightly.

        After a while of friendly chat about a different subject Kurama and Kuronue got up to leave. They went to their destination quickly. They reached the Temple of Storms by midday and set about the task of finding the place where the jewels were kept.

        "This place is like a maze!" Kuronue complained as they kept wandering around. They turned another corner and found themselves in a room filled with jewels and things made of gold and silver. 

        "Wow..." Kurama said as he and Kuronue started taking jewels and filling their pouches with them. 

        They froze when they heard a voice say from behind them, "And just what do you think you're doing?" 

~*~Both Autumn and Kurama's dream: (As in this is happening in both their dreams)

        Kurama turned in surprise at the voice. It sounded so familiar to him. Kuronue pulled out his scythe and readied for a fight. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as he saw Phantom. Phantom had a similar reaction.

        "It's you!" They both said as they pointed at each other.

        Kuronue looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Am I missing something, here?"

        "Kuronue, this is Phantom Harmony. Phantom this is my partner, Kuronue." Kurama said as Phantom walked closer.

        Kuronue nodded in understanding, "Hello."

        "Hi." Phantom smiled slightly and looked up at both of them. She noticed the jewels, "So, you two are behind the robbery that Pacifier Breath sent me to stop..."

        "Pacifier Breath?" Kuronue blinked.

        "Koenma." Phantom said the name with disgust.

        Kurama laughed, "You haven't changed much since the last time we met."

        "Is that all you're taking? There's plenty more." Phantom pointed at the pouch that Kurama held.

        He blinked, "What? You're not going to stop us?"

        "No. Tenka said this place had to be cleaned out, so I might as well let you two have the jewels." Phantom shrugged and sat down. She quickly stood up again and frowned, "Damn, I feel short..."

        Kurama laughed again, "I've missed you..." Kuronue was gathering up other things to take.

        "I've missed you too...I never did get a chance to thank you for the gift." Phantom pulled the chain of the necklace so that it was visible again. 

        Kurama smiled, "You kept it!"

        Kuronue gasped, "Kurama! You gave that away? Wasn't that your mother's???"

        "My mother told me to give it to the girl that stole my heart..." Kurama's smile widened as he saw Phantom's face redden.

        She was about to say something when she was cut off by a loud chirp. Jouka flew into the room at top speed and perched on the arm Phantom outstretched for her. Jouka quickly chirped a message to Phantom. She frowned, "Damn him..." She turned to Kurama and Kuronue, "You have to leave. Koenma's coming with reinforcements."

        "What's going to happen to you?" Kurama asked concerned.

        Phantom smirked, "Nothing. I'll tell Koenma that you were already gone when I got here."

        "Are you sure? What if they find out that you let us go?" Kurama moved closer to her.

        Phantom shook her head and led him out into the hallway. She pointed down the opposite direction from where they came in. "They won't find out. There's an exit that way that is only known by a few people. Jouka will show you the way." The bird chirped and hopped onto Kurama's shoulder.

        He looked at Phantom with worried eyes. He bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. She looked up at him surprised. She then smiled like she hadn't smiled in hundreds of years. A truly happy smile. Kurama smiled back before he turned and started walking away with Kuronue. Jouka was leading the way. Once outside Kurama insisted that they hide nearby to make sure that Phantom would be alright. She walked out of the temple confidently and stood in front of Koenma.

        "Well?" He asked.

        "Well what?" 

        "Well, where are the criminals?" Koenma's eye twitched, he hated when she acted like that.

        Phantom shrugged, "I don't know."

        "What do you mean you don't know??? You're supposed to have caught the criminals!!!"

        "Well maybe I would've if a certain **_someone_** had told me earlier about the robbery! I can only run so fast, y'know!" Phantom growled giving Koenma a 'this is somehow all your fault' glare.

        Koenma blinked and then got angry because some of the men he had brought started to laugh at him. He turned back to Phantom, "You can't talk to me like that!"

        "I can and I am, oh great leader." Phantom rolled her eyes causing more laughter to erupt. Kurama and Kuronue were snickering quietly from their hiding spot.

        "Phantom...don't push your luck...I can fire you!" Koenma narrowed his eyes and pointed at her.

        She grew hopeful and smiled, "Really??? You can???"

        Koenma gave her an odd eye look. "Don't you care?"

        "No. But your dad will. Isn't he the one that wanted you to get my help in the first place? Oh, speaking of your dad, I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out that **_you_ let treasures get stolen from the temple. After all it was ****_your_ duty to protect it..." Phantom smirked when she saw Koenma's face pale. She then started walking away whistling happily.**

        "Wait! Phantom! You have to help me!" Koenma yelled after her.

        "Phantom's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep and she'll get back to you as soon as she cares!" She yelled back as she continued walking away. There was more laughter erupting from the group. Jouka flew over to join her and Kurama and Kuronue turned and also left.

~*~End Dream~*~

        The next morning the group set out to continue walking. Kumo was leading them. Autumn was sitting on Kurama's shoulder again. They were both thinking about their dreams. 

        '_Before that second meeting with Youko I had been wandering. I wasn't officially missing at the time but I had no contact with anyone that I knew and I had left my house under Darla's care. I rarely returned to the house and anyone who came looking for me was told that I was missing. It had been a complete coincidence to meet my brother and Viern at that marketplace. Koenma was still able to find me when he needed to and that's why they didn't list me as missing until seven years after that second meeting with Youko...that's when I found a way into Ningenkai and started living different lives to find the peace of soul that I needed to destroy the amulet...' Phantom was saying to Autumn. _

        '_I didn't see her again after that. Not for another 125 years...' You mean when Autumn turned out to be Harmony? 'Yes. Do you know how annoying it is to wait that long for a person?' Well, yeah, I'm you. '...oh...never mind then...' Kurama and Youko were having their own conversation._

        The group reached the Meiun Ookami's base by noon and stopped to plan what they would do.

        "There are bound to be more guards this time. Most of them were trapped outside because of the rain last time." Zero said.

        "Well at least this time we know where we're going. It shouldn't be too hard to get there. Not with all these talented fighters and Kuwabara here." Autumn smirked.

        Zero chuckled, "Yes, the talented fighters and Kuwabara. Perhaps we'd be better off without the extra baggage?"

        OkageHime smiled, "I know! Let's use Kuwabara as a decoy and get all the demons to focus on attacking him while we go ahead!" Zero translated the suggestion.

        "I like that plan." Yusuke nodded.

        "I don't!" Kuwabara yelled.

        "So?" Yusuke blinked.

        Kuwabara frowned. Kurama held out his hands, "Come, now. I'm sure we can find another way of getting in there without using Kuwabara as a decoy..."

        Autumn opened her mouth to say something. Zero cut her off, "And we are NOT going to come up with some stupid story about a cat being stuck in a tree!"

        Autumn stuck her tongue out at him. Yusuke looked at the mansion, "How bout we just go in there and kick the ass of every demon we come across?"

       "Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed before he and Yusuke started running off down the hill.

        Kumo blinked, "Not very smart, are they?"

        "No, but somehow they always manage to come out alive in the end..." Kurama said as he watched the humans beating up the guards.

        "That's because they're lucky fools..." Hiei crossed his arms and started walking down the hill followed by the others.

        After fighting their way through the hallways they found themselves once again in front of the doors leading to where they had found Megumi. Kumo pushed open the doors and everyone stepped through into the courtyard like room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: I just had to end it there. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up! ^_^

Zero: Torturing your readers, eh?

Dream: *smirks evilly* 

Zero: So, once the curses are reversed the story will be over?

Dream: *innocently* Maybe...

Zero: What do you mean maybe? o.O

Dream: You'll find out when everyone else does... *smirks*

Zero: *whining* But I wanna know now!

Dream: Too bad!        


	8. Rebirth ::Saisei::

Dream: Alright I just realized that I kinda screwed something up in my chapter yesterday... -_-

Zero: Why am I not surprised?

Dream: *whacks Zero with a sponge* Quiet! 

Zero: A sponge???

Dream: It's not right to hurt injured people. ANYWAYS! Getting back to what I was saying before...I just noticed that in Echoes I said that the rose necklace had been stolen by Youko and last chapter I said it had been given to him by his mother...

Zero: Yeah...that is a problem...

Dream: I know! How bout this? Youko's mom gave it to him, it was stolen from him and found its way into the possession of a wealthy and powerful demon, and Youko stole it back but everyone thinks he just plain stole it.

Zero: That should work...

Dream: ^_^ I feel special.

Zero: *opens his mouth to speak*

Dream: *glares* don't even think about it!

Zero: *innocently* I wasn't going to say anything...

Dream: Suuuuuuuure. Whatever you say, Zero...

Zero: Are you going to say anything to your reviewers?

Dream: Yes. First of all I would like to thank Arielle for reviewing every chapter so far. I would also like to thank Indygo for her review...SPIFFY! I LIKE THAT WORD!!! *freakishly happy smile*

Zero: You do realize that those reviews have been around for a while now?

Dream: shh...you don't know that...

Zero: o.O;;;

Dream: Also, I would like to thank Kaija hoyo katake for the review...I'm so glad you've liked the story! I always love hearing from new people! Sorry that it's been taking me a while to update but I completely lost my inspiration for this. I've got a new idea though but in order to go through with it I must have all the characters back to "normal" as soon as possible...So...ON WITH THE STORY!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebirth ~Saisei~: (Mukuro's image song)

        As the group looked around the courtyard they noticed two things: 1) Megumi was nowhere in sight and 2) It was raining in the courtyard area despite the fact that it was a bright sunny day.

        "Well...where is she?" Zero asked the ferret impatiently.

        "How the hell should I know?" Autumn snapped back.

        "You knew where she was last time!" Zero pointed accusingly at her.

        Autumn looked around the courtyard, her beady black eyes briefly flashing blue. She pointed at a cherry tree to the left of the pond. "There."

        Laughter rang out through the courtyard as Megumi hopped out of the tree. "Impressive, fox. You were able to find me even as a weasel..."

        "FERRET!!! I'M A FERRET!!!"

        Kurama took out his rose whip and pointed it at Megumi angrily, "Release them from your curses or suffer!"

        Everyone blinked at Kurama. Yusuke pointed, "Kurama's angry..."

        "No shit, Sherlock..." Arielle rolled her eyes at Yusuke. 

        Megumi smirked, "I'm not sure if I can release them..."

        "Don't toy with us!" Kurama growled. 

        Megumi shrugged, "Fine. I'll make a deal with you, fox boy. If you can beat me in a one-on-one fight I'll reverse the curse. That means that you will get absolutely no help from any of your friends. Also you must fight me in this form which means you cannot change to your demon form. Once you draw blood from me the fight will be over, it will also be over if I kill you."

        Kumo had hidden herself in the shadows so that she could watch her niece's behavior. Kumo had decided that she would step in to help only if it was absolutely necessary. Kurama took Autumn off of his shoulder and handed her to Zero.

        "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you." Kurama said to Zero in his calm voice.

        Zero nodded, "Be careful Kurama..."

        "Did she say that or did you?" Kurama asked.

        "Both of us." Zero replied as Autumn nodded.

        Kurama smiled and turned back to face Megumi. He took a few steps forward. Megumi had taken out a sword and was waiting in a fighting pose. Kurama got his whip ready and stated calmly, "Whenever you're ready, the first move is yours."

        "A gentleman, eh? Too bad being a gentleman only gets you killed in Makai...This ought to be fun." Megumi laughed as she "disappeared." In actuality she was moving very fast. Faster than any present could see with the exception of Kumo.

        Kurama looked around calmly and waited for Megumi to show herself. He looked and listened for anything that might give away her location. The only sounds were the steady rhythm of the falling rain and the leaves rustling in the slight breeze. 

        "Oh no! That wolf just vanished into thin air!!!! Kurama's gonna get killed!!! Somebody do something!!!" Kuwabara yelled panicking. He was then whacked in the head by Hiei's sheath.

        "Be quiet, baka! You'll ruin Kurama's concentration!"

        Kurama closed his eyes and quickly jumped to the side as Megumi appeared behind him and stabbed at him with her sword. He continued to dodge and block her attacks never once being allowed a chance to attack. He almost lost his footing when he jumped onto one of the slippery rocks near the pond. 

        _'That must be what the rain is for...to keep her opponents from getting a good footing. But then how come she can move so quickly...?' How the heck should I know? You're the smart one! 'I wasn't asking you. Also the cherry trees are there to mask her scent. She's almost impossible to find...' Almost impossible? 'There is a way...but since we are forbidden from helping him we have no choice but to hope that Kurama can figure it out before she kills him...' I guess so... Autumn continued to watch as Kurama was blocking Megumi's attacks._

        Kurama was trying desperately to figure out Megumi's weakness. She had begun to run at top speed again leaving Kurama standing in the middle of the courtyard waiting. His grip on his rose whip tightened as he split his concentration between the fight and an internal conversation. _Any ideas?__ 'Err...don't get killed?' _-_- _I think that's pretty obvious... 'Well, you got any BETTER ideas, genius boy? *mental glare*' Yes, actually I do.  My idea is that I ignore you for the rest of the fight. 'I like my idea better.' _¬_¬_ Oh yeah it was such a great idea. '^_^__ I know, wasn't it?' do you have any REAL advice? 'Err...duck?' Kurama quickly ducked as Megumi appeared aiming for his head._

        Megumi landed on a rock and smirked at him, "Are you ready to give up yet?"

        "No." Kurama replied simply as he glared at her. He then noticed something about her feet and his eyes widened. _Her shoes! They aren't muddy!!! '...and..?' If she's been running around she should have mud on her shoes! Then that means she hasn't been running she's been 'JUMPING!' _

        Megumi jumped to start running again. Kurama noticed the direction she was going and after she disappeared he struck at the wall in that direction. Instead of hitting the wall it knocked into Megumi and she tumbled to the ground. She stood up clutching her side and cursing. The others stared blankly at Kurama.

        "How...how did you find me?" Megumi asked.

        Kurama smiled and pointed at her feet. "I noticed that there was no mud on your shoes. That meant that you couldn't have been running."

        "Kuso! (Damn!) Ah oh well. It doesn't matter I won't reverse the curse."

        "We had a deal!"

        "So?"

        Kumo stepped out of the shadows. "Do as he says, Megumi."

        "Aunt Kumo??? What are you doing here???" Megumi's eyes were wide in shock and fear.

        "I came to help a good friend of mine who you appear to have turned into a ferret. Now, be a good girl and change everyone back to 'normal.'" Kumo walked closer to Megumi. 

        "Fine..." Megumi started chanting. There was a momentary flash of light and then poof everyone was back to their "normal" selves. (I like the word poof...poof! poof! ^_^)

        Autumn looked down at her hands. "I have hands again!!!"

        "Me too!" OkageHime smiled.

        "I can look people in the eye again!!!" Autumn smiled proudly.

        "Me too!!!" OkageHime's smile widened. Both girls looked at each other (Not that way, perv.) and then gave the victory sign.     

        "Yay! We're back to normal!!!" They yelled as they started to dance happily in the rain.

        Everyone: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

        "That's normal???" Megumi pointed.

        "Sadly, yes...and I'm friends with these people..." Arielle sighed.

        Autumn stopped dancing, ran over and hugged Kurama. "ARIGATOU KURAMA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled loudly.

        Kurama laughed a bit and hugged her back. "You're very welcome, Autumn."

        Autumn smiled at him and then looked over at Zero. He was stretching his wings and smiling. She walked over to him, "Guess I was more of a bother then a help, huh? Sorry, I really did want to help you..."

        "...It's alright. You tried and that's all that matters. Besides it was...an interesting experience..." Zero smiled at her. She smiled back.

        "You okay?" Hiei asked as he moved to stand next to Arielle.

        "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Arielle answered before her eyes widened, "HIEI CARES ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        Everyone stopped to stare at them for a moment before turning back to their separate conversations. Megumi flipped a switch that was near her and the courtyard began to fill with a dark miasma. Megumi started laughing, "You may have beaten me but I can still win!!!"

        "Bloody hell!!! That wolf's more of a psycho than the fox!" Zero pointed at Autumn. Autumn nodded agreement.

        As the miasma blocked everyone's vision they started to cough and then to feel dizzy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: Well that's it. 

No more. 

You'll have to wait another week to find out what happened. 

Yep. It's done. 

No more of this chapter. 

Don't you just hate me for this?

Just leaving you hanging and not knowing what's going to happen.

FOR A WHOLE WEEK!

Bet you really hate me right now.

Bet you're just aching to bash me over the head with a metal pipe. *cough*Arielle*cough*

Wow, this must really suck for you.

I bet those little voices in your head are telling you to murder me, eh?

Y'know my little voices are telling me to do the chicken dance.

*puts on a chicken suit* Chicken Dance! *does the chicken dance* 

.

.

.

.

.

I have a secret for you...

.

.

.

Come closer...

.

.

.

Closer...

.

.

.

Ahem...

.

.

.

THIS ISN'T THE END!!! THERE'S MORE!!! *throws streamers* just a little bit though...

~*~We now return to our regularly scheduled chapter~*~

        When the miasma cleared everyone looked around confused. Everything was more or less the same. Zero statrted listing all the things that were different. "Let's see...the rain's stopped...Megumi ran away...Autumn, Arielle, and OkageHime are missing...Everything's really quiet..."

        "Autumn!!!" Kurama yelled while looking around frantically.

        "They aren't here anymore." Kumo stated calmly.

        Hiei crossed his arms, "Where are they?"

        "I don't know..." Kumo closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: alright so that wasn't really all that much more but still...

Zero: You enjoyed torturing them like that, didn't you?

Dream: *evil grin* Yes, yes I did...

Zero: I'm so depressed...you're making me turn...**_nice_!**

Dream: ...and...?

Zero: -_- never mind...

Dream: *shrugs* anyway, if we get that much needed snow day tomorrow I'll be able to get ch. 9 done because I was writing some of it during school today. 

Zero: Yes, you've gotten you're story. Now Review! Review now or suffer!!!

Dream: -_-;;; obviously you're not that nice yet...

 


	9. Dead or Alive ::Toshi Kami::

Dream: I officially declare today national Chicken Dance Day!!!!!!!!! *streamers and confetti fly around*

Zero: O.o;;;;;;; WHY???

Dream: Because...because....because the woodchuck told me to! *looks around with shifty eyes*

Zero: -_- I should've known it was something like that...

Dream: NOW EVERYBODY DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!!!!!!!!!!! *puts on a chicken suit and dances to chicken dance music*

Zero: o.O;;;; I think I'll pass...

Dream: *growls* you...can't...pass...*forces Zero into a chicken suit* DANCE!!!

Zero: This is so embarrassing...

Dream: DANCE DRAGON!!!! DANCE!!!

Zero: *sighs* fine...*starts dancing the chicken dance*

Dream: ^_^ *also dances*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dead or Alive ~Toshi Kami~ (~Holy Battle~): (Yusuke's song)

        "Where are we...?" Arielle asked as she looked around the small dungeon cell. The walls were made of stone. There was a bench on one wall. She was sitting on it. OkageHime was sitting next to her. Autumn was inspecting the wall to their right. On their left was the wall with the door. The door was a large metal door with a little barred window in it. In the corner of the room farthest from them was a skeleton chained to the wall.

        "Well, as far as I can tell we're still in Makai but..." Autumn let her words trail off as she tapped on one of the wall's stones.

        "What are you doing?" OkageHime pointed at her.

        "Looking for a loose stone. We might be able to escape..." Autumn said as she continued to search the wall.

        "Why not ask you're other half for help?" Arielle asked.

        "I did. This is what she said to do..." Autumn tapped on another stone.

        "Baka kitsune..."Arielle crossed her arms. Autumn shot her a death glare. 

~*~Meanwhile:

        "Let's find that wolf demon and force her to tell us what she did to them!" Zero suggested.

        "Yes. I like that idea." Hiei smirked evilly.

        Kurama pointed at Hiei's forehead, "Why don't you just try to find them with your Jagan eye?" 

        "...err..." Hiei blinked. He then removed his bandana. The Jagan began to glow and after a few moments Hiei replaced the bandana. "They're locked in the dungeon of a castle somewhere in Makai. I can't determine their exact location..."

        "Are they alright?" Kurama asked concerned.

        "As far as I can tell, yes." Hiei nodded.

        Kurama sighed, "Well, I guess we still have to find Megumi and get her to tell us where they are..."

       "Let's go." Zero said as he held the door open for the others. They started walking. At the end of the hallway they were stopped by a group of demon thugs.

        Hiei took out his katana, "We don't have time to deal with you fools. Move or perish."

        "That's what I was going to say..." Kurama frowned as he took out his rose whip.

        The thugs laughed and charged at Hiei and Kurama. [Insert fight scene here] In a matter of seconds the demons were no more. The group then continued walking. They met up with a few more thugs that Hiei and Kurama quickly took care of. After searching the entire mansion they came to the exit. Standing right in front of the doors was Megumi.

        "Megumi! Where are they???" Kurama yelled angrily.

        Megumi laughed, "They are not here."

        "That's obvious!" Zero crossed his arms and his tail twitched in agitation.

        Megumi laughed again, "I don't know where they are. All I can tell you is that an old acquaintance of Phantom's wanted to settle a score with her..."

        "What??? Who???" Kurama asked but Megumi had already gone. "KUSO!" he yelled as he punched the wall next to him. He sank to the floor leaning against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

        "Err...Kurama? I don't think this is a good time to be having a nervous breakdown..." Yusuke pointed out.

~*~Meanwhile (again):

        "Find anything?" Arielle asked as she watched Autumn lean against the wall with her arms crossed.

        "What do you think?" Autumn snapped.

        "Somebody needs to chill..." OkageHime pointed at Autumn.

        Autumn shot her a glare. The three sat in silence looking around their cell. The skeleton in the corner was sitting there staring at them with its empty eye sockets. Autumn shivered and tried not to look at it. Finally Arielle broke the silence.

        "Is anyone else freezing?" she shivered.

        "Me!" OkageHime raised her hand.

        "Me too..." Autumn nodded.

        Arielle twitched, "This really sucks! We're going to freeze to death!!! I'm stuck in here with you two and that pile of bones!!! AND FOR ALL I KNOW YUSUKE COULD BE FLIRTING WITH HIEI AGAIN!!!" 

        "Well, look at the bright side..." Autumn started but was cut off by Arielle.

        "What bright side??? I don't see a bright side! Do you see a bright side, because I don't. Do **_you_** see a bright side?" that last question was directed towards OkageHime.

        OkageHime shook her head, "Nope."

        "See? You're the only one who sees a bright side, Autumn, so be quiet!!!" Arielle finished yelling and was now glaring at Autumn. One of her eyes was twitching uncontrollably.

        Autumn blinked, "We really need to get out of here..."

        "I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO TALK!!! BE QUIET, BAKA KITSUNE!!!" Arielle pointed accusingly at Autumn.

        _'your friends are crazy...' I know...so...why exactly do you love Youko? 'What kind of question is that??? You should know! We're the same person!!!' oh yeah...heh...I knew that. _^_^;;;;;_ '_ -_- _somebody save me...from myself...' _

~*~Meanwhile:

        Kurama was still having his nervous breakdown. The others were trying to think of ways to save Autumn, Arielle, and OkageHime.

        "I know! We can tie balloons to our back and float up to the top of the castle and save them like those princes in fairy tales!!!" Kuwabara suggested.

        "BAKA! That was a really stupid idea! Besides, they're trapped in the DUNGEON. That means they're UNDERGROUND!" Zero spoke slowly to try and make Kuwabara understand.

        All of them got into an argument. Kurama finally snapped out of it and stood back up. His eyes were burning with anger. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!"

        Everyone: O_O

        "We are going to leave the mansion and find Jouka. If I remember correctly, Autumn told me that the bird always knows where Harmony is." Kurama then walked past them and opened the doors. The others followed him outside. As they started walking off laughter rang out through the air.

        "You'll never find them!" A voice echoed throughout the clearing.

        Zero's eyes went wide in shock and fear, "I know that voice..."

        "Yes, you do. My son..." The voice said as a dragon demon with large silver wings and half of a silver dragon's tail landed in front of Kurama.

        "But...but...you're supposed to be dead!!!" Zero was shaking as he looked at his father.

        The dragon smirked (I think its time for me to give this guy a name...) "I was. The amulet had taken my soul. Once it was destroyed I was freed and now here I am."

        "What have you done with Autumn???" Kurama yelled.

        "Autumn?" The dragon frowned. "Oh, you mean Phantom? She's fine, for now."

        "Where is she???" Kurama growled.

        The dragon laughed, "In the dungeon of the castle that I recently acquired."

        "Who the hell are you???" Hiei asked angrily.

        "My name is Yamihonoo (Shadow Flame) and I was the one that killed the Mist Mountain Kitsune. Or at least most of them. Phantom Harmony...the damn bitch that would not die! No matter how many times I went after her she never died!!!" The demon yelled.

        _'That's Harmony for ya. Such a stubborn girl...' she's not the only stubborn one... 'What was that?' Nothing! Nothing at all! _Kurama turned his full attention back to Yamihonoo.

        Yamihonoo caught Kurama glaring at him, "You want to see her so that you can tell that she's alright?" He waved his hand in the air and a screen like thing appeared. It showed Arielle and OkageHime sitting on the bench in the cell watching Autumn pace back and forth.

        "STOP PACING!!! YOU'RE MAKING ME DIZZY!!!" Arielle yelled.

        Autumn stopped in the middle of the room and stood there thinking. She then walked over to the door and peered out the window. "HEY!!!! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE??? HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? PRISONER WANTS SOME ATTENTION HERE!!! HEY! YOU! I SEE YOU OUT THERE YOU DISGUSTING SACK OF LARD! GET OVER HERE!!!"

        There was an angry roar as a large demon walked over and peered in the window at her. He had purple warty skin and one red eye. He had tusks sticking up out of his mouth. "You talkin' to me, human?"

        "No! I'm talking to the other Cyclops behind you!" Autumn rolled her eyes when the Cyclops turned to look. "OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU, BAKA!!!"

        "Autumn...Now might not be a good time to insult the demon holding us captive...We can't exactly run away..." Arielle pointed out.

        "Yeah umm...I'd really like to live a few more years if that's at all possible..." OkageHime laughed nervously.

        "Hey! Ugly! I didn't know Kuwabaka had an identical twin! Bloody hell! Somebody put a bag over his head! My eyes!!! MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!" Autumn covered her eyes and made gagging noises. 

        The demon had flames in his eyes. "YOU STUPID WENCH!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!"

        "What are you going to do? Breathe on me until I die from your bad breath?" 

        "Uh....Autumn?" Arielle was glancing nervously between Autumn and the demon.

        The demon growled angrily. "HOW DARE YOU?!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" 

        "So? What are you waiting for? Come kill me! Or are you afraid of being beaten by a lowly little human girl? CHICKEN!!! PUCK PUCK PUCKAW!!!" Autumn made chicken noises and motions. 

        Arielle and OkageHime clung to each other in fear as the massive demon opened the cell door and stood glaring angrily at Autumn. Autumn smiled innocently and seemed to just have realized what she was doing, "Oh...heh...hello Mr. Demon guy..."

        "Kurama your girlfriend's going to get all three of them killed!!!" Hiei growled angrily at Kurama.

        Kurama frowned, _what is she up to...?_

"What were you saying, ningen?" The demon growled.

        "Err..." Autumn blinked and started backing away from the demon slowly. _Bloody hell! Are you insane??? Why did you insult him like that??? 'Calm down, I have a plan.' I hope it involves getting all three of us out of here in one piece!!! 'It might...' _

        The demon raised his fist to strike. His punch hit the wall as Autumn ran to the side. Arielle and OkageHime were still on the bench. Autumn moved to stand near them. The demon punched again. All three girls ran to the other side of the cell. The demon had closed the cell door so there was no escape as he walked over to them. Arielle and OkageHime pushed Autumn in front of them.

        "Hey! What are you hiding behind me for???" Autumn looked over her shoulder at them.

        "Because **_you're_** the fox demon! Do something!!! Slice him in half!!!" Arielle pointed at the demon.

        "With what??? I'm not Kurama! I don't carry flowers around in my hair!!!" Autumn pointed at her head.

        "Uh...the demon's getting closer..." OkageHime pointed.

        "If I die I'm going to come back and haunt you!!!" Arielle pointed at Autumn accusingly.

        "Same goes for me!!!" OkageHime also pointed at Autumn.

        "Alright, Harmony...now might be a good time to put your plan into action..." Autumn whispered quietly to herself.

        The demon laughed as he approached them. "This is very amusing. I think once I catch you I'll have a little fun with you before I eat you..." 

        "YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!!!!!!! HIEI WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME!!!!!!" Arielle pointed angrily at the demon.

        Hiei nodded, "She's right, I will."

        Yamihonoo laughed, "This is very entertaining, eh fox?" 

        "No. It's not." Kurama glared at him again. Zero was still shaking.

        The girls split and ran in different directions. OkageHime ran towards the door. Autumn and Arielle ran towards the skeleton. The demon cornered OkageHime and grabbed her. He tied her up and hung her from a hook on the wall. "One down, two to go..." the demon smirked.

        "HEY! YOU STUPID BASTARD!!! LET ME DOWN!!!!" OkageHime yelled.

        Arielle's eye twitched. "Great! Just great! Right when Hiei's starting to like me I have to be locked in a dungeon with a BAKA KITSUNE that just had to go and taunt the guard!!!! DAMN IT!!!! YUSUKE YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE FLIRTING WITH HIEI AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

        Yusuke blinked, "What the hell???"

        "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!!!" Arielle yelled.

        "Well, look at the bright side..." 

        "THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!! STOP BEING SO DAMN OPTIMISTIC!!!!!!" Arielle was shaking Autumn's shoulders. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AND PANIC!!!!!!!!!" 

        Autumn: @_@ twinkle twinkle little star...

        Arielle's eye started twitching uncontrollably again. She shook Autumn again. "BAKA KITSUNE!!!! WAKE UP!!!"

        "Yes, I just love it when my victims panic..." The demon smirked as he got even closer to them.

        Arielle shot the demon a death glare. "DO YOU MIND??? I'M BUSY YELLING AT THE BAKA KITSUNE!!!!"

        The demon blinked at her. So did everyone else that was watching. The demon reached out to grab her. She dropped Autumn and jumped to the side. She took a karate pose.

        "I know karate!!!!" 

        The demon laughed again and grabbed her. "I like 'em feisty..."

        "Put her down." A cold angry voice said from behind him. 

        The demon whirled around to look. "What the??? I don't remember a kitsune being in here before...When did you get here?"

        "I've been here the whole time. You just weren't aware of it. In fact, I was the one that insulted you before." Phantom Harmony stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on her face.

        "Hey! Great timing!" Arielle yelled.

        The demon smiled and dropped Arielle. "I like foxes..." he licked his lips.

        "Hey! So what suddenly I'm not good enough for you to eat?" Arielle crossed her arms.

        "Umm...can somebody get me down from here?" OkageHime asked. 

        Arielle: ^_^;;; oops, I forgot about you...

        The demon moved towards Phantom eagerly. "I'm going to enjoy this..." he smirked.

        _'That bastard had better not touch Harmony!!!' Youko calm down...I'm sure she has a plan... 'He still had better not touch her! Nobody's allowed to touch her but me!' alright...that just sounded somewhat perverted... 'So?' _Kurama sighed. 

        The demon had finally come right up to Phantom and had bent down to look her in the eye. "Anything to say for yourself, vixen? Y'know, any last words?"

        "Yes, actually..." Phantom smiled before jabbing one of the bones of the skeleton into the Cyclops's eye. "Never trust a smiling fox."

        The Cyclops screeched in pain and fell to the ground. He twitched slightly. Phantom watched with an emotionless face as the demon fell. Arielle and OkageHime ran over to her.

        "Did you kill him?" OkageHime poked the demon with her foot.

        "No." Phantom replied simply.

        Arielle frowned and pointed accusingly at Phantom. "Hey! You put all three of our lives in danger on purpose, didn't you?" 

        "Yes. In order for me to be able to take over in this situation I knew that Autumn would have to be under a lot of emotional stress. That's why I insulted the demon and made him come in here and then to go after you two." Phantom knelt down and started searching the demon's pockets.

        "What would you have done if the demon had killed us?" Arielle asked.

        Phantom shrugged. "If the demon had killed you it would've been easier for me to take over. Then I would've left."

        "WHAT??? DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO US???" Arielle yelled.

        "No."

        Arielle made a move like she was going to strangle Phantom. Phantom spoke without looking up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

        "What are you looking for?" OkageHime asked.

        "Keys. He isn't carrying any so there must be another demon out there." Phantom took the demon's dagger and went over to the door. She stuck it between the door and the wall and moved it around a bit until there was a click. She then pulled the door open. "Come on. Let's go."

        "You can pick locks?" Arielle asked.

        "This isn't the first time I've been locked in a dungeon." With that she tossed the dagger to Arielle and walked out of the room. 

        OkageHime and Arielle looked at each other. "Hey wait!" they both called as they ran after her.

        Yamihonoo eye twitched as he looked at the screen. Kurama smirked, "Well, it looks like she's once again refused to die..."

        "Damn fox...I'll kill her..." Yamihonoo twitched as he made the screen disappear. He turned and smiled at Zero. "But first I have some catching up to do with my son...."

        "N...No! St...Stay away from me!!!" Zero took a step back.

        Kurama stepped in between them. "Tell us where the castle is."

        Yamihonoo studied Kurama curiously. "Wait a minute...You! You're the same fox that kept me from killing my kids before!"

        "Yes and if you don't want to get hurt I would suggest telling me what I wish to know." Kurama frowned.

        Yamihonoo laughed, "I won't tell you, but if you'll excuse me...I have a problem to take care of back at my castle..."

        "WAIT!" Kurama growled as he watched Yamihonoo disappear.

~*~Meanwhile:

        "Do you even know where we're going???" Arielle yelled as she and OkageHime followed Phantom through the endless maze of hallways. One of the fox's ears turned slightly towards Arielle and then turned back. "Hey! Are you even listening???"

        "Maybe you should just leave the fox alone?" OkageHime suggested.

        Suddenly Phantom stopped and pulled them both into the shadows as three guards walked by. The three guards were human looking female demons and were wearing uniforms that basically hid what they looked like. One had a beige cat tail with a black tip swishing behind her. Phantom smiled suddenly and snuck up behind the guards. She quickly knocked them out and dragged them into a nearby closet. 

        "What was that for?" Arielle asked as they walked over to her.

        Phantom smirked again and indicated the guards. "We need disguises."

        Autumn and OkageHime: o.O

        A few minutes later the three were wearing the long black uniform coats and the dark blue jacket shirt things. They were also wearing the navy blue pants things. (Just to clear things up the guards were wearing two layers of clothing because the castle is pretty darned cold. Phantom, Arielle, and OkageHime put the uniform over the clothes they were already wearing.)

        Arielle and OkageHime were putting on the helmets. "These things smell terrible!!!" OkageHime pointed out.

        "Deal with it." Phantom said as she took a beige wrap bandage she had found in the closet and started wrapping her tail with it.

        "What are you doing?" Arielle pointed.

        "Trying to make my tail look less like a fox tail." Phantom finished and stood up. Her tail did look pretty much like a cat tail. She smiled and put on her helmet. "Let's get going."

        "This is so not fun." OkageHime pointed out as they started walking again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: This just felt like the right place to end it.

Zero: Honestly, now I'm curious about what's going to happen...

Dream: ^_^ Phantom's pretending to be a cat demon.

Zero: Baka kitsune...

Dream: Oh, btw people does anyone know what the girl's uniform in Kurama's school looks like? I need to know for my next story...

Zero: Review! Review now!


	10. Mienai Mirai E

Dream: *dancing* SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY! I LUV SNOW DAYS!

Zero: *tapping fingers on table* Just start the story...

Dream: But I wanna talk...

Zero: Too bad! Story now!

Dream: ...I have a woodchuck... *pulls a woodchuck out of thin air*

Zero: o.O so?

Dream: It's woodchucky and kawaii!

Woodchuck: Squeakity squee squeak squirker squeeeark. (You people are insane, I hate you, go away.)

Dream: *totally clueless* AWWWWW!!!!! THE WOODCHUCK LOVES US!!!!! *hugs woodchuck*

Zero: o.O;;;;;;;;;;; *knows what the woodchuck actually said*

Woodchuck: SQUIRKY SQEEARKITY SQUIRPISH SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (F****** A****** Get the F*** away from me!!!!!!!!)

Dream: Aw...such an adorable wittle woodchuck...

Zero: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mienai Mirai E (Towards the Unseen Future):

        Phantom, Arielle, and OkageHime were walking silently through the halls. Every so often Arielle would shoot Phantom a death glare for making them wear the uniforms. OkageHime was off in her own little world. Phantom was focusing on getting out of the castle. Her tail was twitching slightly.

        "Are we almost there?" OkageHime asked suddenly.

        Phantom looked over her shoulder at OkageHime. "Not even close."

        "Drats...the squirrels will pay for this..." OkageHime frowned.

        Phantom shook her head. "Baka ningen..."

        "I like Autumn better. Can you change back now?" OkageHime crossed her arms.

        "No."

        "Hey! Where are you three going?" A voice called out from behind them.

        They turned to see a male dog demon running towards them. He smiled, "Don't you know that today is rabbit stew day? If we don't hurry the others will eat it all before us!"

        "...err...you go ahead, we'll catch up..." Phantom tried to make her voice sound like the cat demon's. 

        "You ok? You sound weird..." The dog demon blinked.

        "Yeah...umm...I'm just feeling a bit under the weather..." Phantom rubbed the back of her head nervously.

        The dog demon shrugged, "Oh, ok. Hope you feel better. See you at the cafeteria!"

        "Yeah, see ya." The three said as the dog demon left. (Well that was a pointless encounter...)

        Phantom turned around and started walking again. Arielle ran up and started walking next to her, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

        "Haven't got a clue." Phantom laughed slightly.

        Arielle blinked, "Then how do you know that you aren't leading us in a giant circle?" 

        "I would smell our scents if we were in a place that we had already been in. Plus I feel something pulling me down this hallway..." Phantom frowned slightly.

        Arielle shrugged, "Well as long as we don't end up locked back in the dungeon...or dead..."

        "Is anyone else bothered by the fact that we're wearing other peoples' clothes?" OkageHime asked.

        "I am! But I'm trying to ignore it because I want to get out of here." Arielle said.

        Phantom tuned out the humans as they started to talk. She focused on the hallway ahead of her. She could sense a strong aura coming from somewhere in the castle. The aura felt familiar and oddly enough it felt warm. Like it was someone she knew, someone she cared about. She picked up the pace as she had a strong and sudden urge to find the source of the aura. The humans looked at her then at each other and also started walking faster.

~*~Meanwhile:

        Kurama was leading the others quickly in the direction of Phantom's home. He was eager to find Jouka and ask the bird to lead them to Phantom and the others. Zero was walking right behind Kurama. He had been silent ever since the encounter with Yamihonoo. 

        "KURAMA!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!!!" Yusuke whined. "I'm getting tired!!!"

        Kurama glared at Yusuke over his shoulder. "We can't slow down! We have to find them!"

        "Can't we take a short break???" Yusuke whined.

        "NO!" Kurama yelled.

        Yusuke started to whimper and fell on the ground. Kuwabara fell on top of him. Kurama stopped and glared at both of them. "Get up! We don't have..." He was cut off by a loud chirping screech as an orange ball of feathers dove out of the sky and landed sloppily in front of him. "Jouka???"

        The bird chirped and started making frantic gestures. She then started flying off into the forest. Kurama started following the bird and the others followed Kurama. They ran through the forest until they came up to a portal. Jouka flew through it followed closely by Kurama and the others. They then found themselves standing on an island in a sea of lava. Looming in front of them was a large Mountain with a castle carved into its side. The castle was dark looking and had dragons carved into the stone nearby. The sky was blood red with a few black clouds here and there. There were some flat topped rocks sticking out of the lava (think Byakko's lair) and steam rising from it. There were no other islands between them and the castle.

        "So...Now what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

        Kuwabara shivered, "This reminds me too much of when I fought that tiger guy..."

        "I know how we can get up to the castle..." Zero spoke sheepishly.

        Everyone turned to look at him. "How?" Kurama walked over to him.

        "Well...I could change into my other form..." Zero suggested.

        "Other form?" Hiei arched an eyebrow.

        Zero nodded and moved away from the others. He closed his eyes and hid himself behind his wings. He started to glow brightly. When the light disappeared there was a large silver dragon was hovering there above the ground. The dragon put its back feet on the ground and turned so that his back was facing the others. They quickly got on the dragon's back. He spread his wings and took off flying towards the castle.

~*~Meanwhile:

        Phantom stopped outside a door. _The aura is definitely coming from here..._

        "Hey, is something wrong?" OkageHime asked as she and Arielle walked over to Phantom.

        Phantom shook her head and pushed the door open. She motioned for the humans to stay outside before stepping into the room. Inside was practically all dark but from what she could see it appeared to be a weapons storage room. Phantom looked around and saw something move in a corner of the room. She walked over to it. It was a person that was bound and gagged. She took the gag out of the person's mouth.

        "Gah! You damn demons! You'll pay for keeping me tied up like this!" The person yelled at her.

        She recognized the voice, "Viern?"

        "Harmony?" Her cousin had stopped struggling and sat still as she untied him. "What are you doing here?"

        Phantom chuckled, "I'd like to ask you the same question..." 

        "I was captured while I was at a tavern..."

        Phantom shook her head, "You really have to quit drinking..."

        Viern chuckled a bit. "And you? Why are you here?"

        "It's kind of a long story..." Phantom smiled and stood up. She grabbed a katana from the wall. She led him out of the room.

        Arielle and OkageHime blinked at the fox. He blinked at them and turned to his cousin, "Who are they?"

        "They are..." She paused to get the information from Autumn. "...Arielle and OkageHime. Humans, this is my cousin, Viern."

        "Hello." Viern waved slightly and smiled.

        "Hi." Arielle and OkageHime said at the same time.

        "Viern, do you have any idea where we are?" Phantom asked. She then took the dagger from Arielle and gave it to OkageHime. Phantom handed Arielle the katana which was quickly taken and hugged.

        Viern shook his head, "Not really...All I know is that we're on the first basement level...If we keep going that way we'll reach the main floor." He pointed down the hall in the direction they had been walking.

        "Well, let's get going then!" Arielle started leading the way. The other three followed. After a while of walking they reached the stairs. 

        "Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" OkageHime asked.

        "It's not just you..." Phantom took off the long coat thing. "I suppose we don't need our disguises anymore..."

        "Yay!" Arielle and OkageHime yelled happily before throwing off the helmets and then taking off the rest of the uniform thingies...

        Once they were finished with that Phantom pulled one end of the wrap loose and immediately her tail fluffed up again. OkageHime reached out to pet the tail, "Fluffy..."

        Phantom pulled her tail away. "No touching the fluffy."

        "Aw..." OkageHime pouted.

       Viern chuckled and started leading the way up the stairs. The others followed him. After going up many steps they finally reached the main floor. There were guards running around through the hallways yelling things like 'The prisoners have escaped!' and 'Find that damned kitsune and those humans!'

        "Wow...news travels fast around here..." Arielle commented.

        Phantom pointed at the katana that she had given Arielle. "You ready to put that thing to good use?"

        "Hell yeah!" Arielle smiled widely.

        Phantom pointed at the guards. "Take on whatever guards you come across. We'll be aiming to make it to the end of the hallway. Ready?"

        Everyone nodded. "Go!" Phantom yelled as she and the others started running down the hallway. Phantom was using her claws to knock the demons out. Arielle was slashing at the demons and killing them. Viern was also using his claws and OkageHime was using her dagger. By the time they made it to the end of the hallway there were no demons left standing. 

        Phantom sighed and changed back to Autumn. Autumn wobbled a bit but was caught by Viern. She smiled at him.

        "Yeah! That was so great! I got to kick some demon ass!!!!!!!!" Arielle yelled happily and gave a victory sign.

~*~Meanwhile:

        Zero had flown them to the castle and changed back to his original form. They were all now running through the halls trying to find the girls. They had run into some guards and had quickly taken care of them.

        As they were entering the main hall they heard the sounds of a fight taking place in a nearby hallway and then they heard a familiar voice.

        "Yeah! That was so great! I got to kick some demon ass!!!!!!!!" 

        They quickly started running to the hallway. Kurama smiled when he saw Autumn. "Autumn!!!" he yelled as he started running faster. 

        She turned around, "Kurama!!!" She then ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

        "Aw...such a cute couple..." Yusuke smirked. Arielle whacked him over the head with her now sheathed katana. 

        "Don't ruin the moment, baka!"

        "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO GAVE YOU A SWORD???" Yusuke yelled and jumped away from her.

        Arielle pointed at Autumn, "The fox did. Look! I kicked demon ass!" She pointed down the hall.

        "Did you four do all this?" Kumo asked.

        "Yes and we had better leave soon. Some of those demons are still alive." Autumn pointed out.

        Kurama looked at Viern suspiciously. "Who are you?"

        "I'm Viern, Harmony's cousin. You must be Youko Kurama in human form. Dariken was telling me about you. You'll have to excuse him, he isn't very open-minded." Viern extended his hand to Kurama.

        Kurama shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

        "Well isn't this touching? The whole gang's been reunited. It's too bad that none of you will leave this castle alive."  Yamihonoo said as he walked out of another hallway.

        "You! But you're supposed to be dead!" Autumn pointed as Kurama held her tighter.

        "His spirit was trapped in the amulet. Once you destroyed it he was brought back to life..." Zero said as he walked over to them.

        "Ah." Autumn nodded in understanding.

        Yamihonoo smirked. "I will kill you all!"

        "No. You won't." Kumo said. She turned to the others. "Get out of here. I can beat him."

        "Are you sure?" Autumn asked.

        Kumo smiled, "Yes. Now shoo!" She pushed them towards the exit. 

        Zero opened a portal once they were outside. Yusuke blinked, "You can open portals???"

        "Yes." 

        "Then how come you didn't do that before???"

        Zero shrugged and walked through the portal. The others followed soon after. They were standing outside the tavern from before. They heard off key singing and walked inside to see Jin and Chuu standing on a table singing. They were both wearing bright red hooker's dresses and waving bottles in the air. Touya and Rinku were off to the side trying to ignore them. Yusuke ran over and grabbed a bottle which he quickly downed.

        "No! Yusuke!" Kurama yelled but it was too late. Yusuke was well on his way to getting drunk. Soon there was stuff flying around. 

        Another random drunk demon walked over to Kurama. "Hey, babe. You single or is he your boyfriend?" The demon pointed at Kuwabara.

        "HE'S A GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK IF **_KUWABARA_** WAS HIS BOYFRIEND??? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GO OUT WITH **_THAT_???" Autumn pointed at Kuwabara. **

        "Are you sure that's a guy?" The demon asked causing everyone to burst out laughing at Kurama.

        "Oh, come on! He doesn't look **_that_** much like a girl! Does he...?" Autumn turned to look at Kurama.

        The demon walked away and everyone was still laughing. Arielle suddenly remembered something and hit Autumn on the head, "That's for putting my life in danger!"

        Autumn fell on the floor unconscious. Kurama poked her, "Autumn?"

        "Cheese monkeys..." Autumn mumbled.

        "I can fix this!" OkageHime smiled. "Oh, Autumn...Kurama got drunk and he's strip dancing..."

        Autumn immediately sat up and looked around eagerly, "WHERE??? WHERE'S THE HOT STRIPPING REDHEAD???" 

        Everyone started laughing. Kurama blushed. Autumn looked at him and also started to blush. After spending some time at the tavern everyone started to leave. Yusuke turned to Zero.

        "I still have to arrest you..."

        Arielle hit Yusuke over the head with her sheath and Autumn hit him over the head with a rubber chicken. "NO YOU DON'T!" they yelled. Yusuke fell on the floor unconscious.

        Zero blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Err...thanks...I guess..."

        "Bye, Zero! Do me a favor and visit Thorn! You two have a lot of catching up to do!" Autumn yelled as he started walking away. He waved over his shoulder at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: Well, that's all folks!

Zero: 'til next time!

Dream: There's probably only going to be a couple more chapters...

Zero: yay! Then I'll be freeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Dream: Next chapter is going to be with the YYH marathon!!! ^_^

Zero: o.O yyh marathon?

Dream: Yup! You'll see what I mean soon enough!


	11. Tsumuji Kaze de Fly Away

Dream: Hiya strangers!!!

Zero: *sighs* When's this damn story going to end...?

Dream: Not for a couple more chapters! ^_^

Zero: *sighs* I'm so unhappy...

Dream: Oh well! 

Zero: *points at CD player in the background* Will you turn that music off already??? You've been listening to the same 12 songs over and over again for over a week now!!!

Dream: *hisses and hugs CD player* No! I like this CD! It's my happy CD!!! I **_NEED_** it!!!

Zero: o.O ok...

Dream: Well anyway, I still need to know what the girl's uniform for Kurama's school looks like so if any of you people out their reading this know PLEASE do the chicken dance!

Zero: -_- she means please review and tell her...

Dream: *nods* that's what I said!

Zero: Baka kitsune...

Dream: Am not!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsumuji Kaze de Fly Away (Fly Away with the Whirlwind): (Jin's image song)

       A day had passed since they had last seen Zero. Autumn had invited Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Arielle to her house. Kuwabara had followed along for some reason. She had also invited OkageHime but she had been busy. Arielle met up with the guys while she was walking down the street to Autumn's.

        "Hi Hiei! Didja miss me?" Arielle smiled.

        Hiei blushed ever so slightly and turned away. "No."

        "Hiei, it isn't nice to lie..." Kurama smiled.

        Hiei shot Kurama a death glare. This caused everyone to start laughing. Autumn suddenly appeared running down the street towards them. She pulled on Arielle's sleeve. "C'mon! It's already started!!!"

        "What??? It has????" Arielle started running down the street after Autumn.

        The guys stood there blinking. They looked at each other before following the girls. Once everyone was inside the house the saw the girls taking off their shoes. The guys did the same.

        "They've already shown episodes 1-5!" Autumn said hurriedly.

        Arielle smiled, "Good, those episodes are boring anyways!"

        "Episodes of what???" Yusuke asked.

        Autumn and Arielle looked at each other and nodded. They then threw off their coats at the same time. Autumn was wearing a Kurama shirt and held out a Kurama keychain to the guys. Arielle was wearing a Hiei shirt and held out a Hiei keychain. (So what if we don't actually have that stuff...WE WILL SOMEDAY!!! *insane laughter*)

        "YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!" They both yelled happily before running off down the hall.

        "That was...odd..." Kurama blinked. He and the others soon walked down the hall to see Autumn and Arielle sitting on the floor in front of the TV. There was a bowl of Doritos between them and some soda nearby. Autumn was hugging a fox stuffed animal and Arielle was hugging a dragon stuffed animal.

        The guys sat down on the bed behind the girls and looked at the TV. There were commercials on but soon the screen changed to an image of Botan flying on her oar. A song started playing as the opening came on. The boy's eyes widened as they saw themselves on the TV screen. 

        "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???" Yusuke yelled.

        Autumn and Arielle turned to glare angrily at him. They shushed him and then turned back to the screen. After the opening there was a brief recap of past episodes and then the words 'Three Monsters' came onto the screen. The episode then shifted to the King's Vault where Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki were stealing the artifacts.

        When Hiei and Kurama's shadows came onto the screen Autumn and Arielle both pointed and yelled at the same time, "IT'S HIEI/KURAMA!!!!!!!!!"

         Tenka walked into the room and sat down next to Kurama. "They're already watching the marathon?"

        "Yes..." Kurama blinked. After a while of watching Yusuke at school Arielle and Autumn were getting bored.

        "Nobody cares about Yusuke's pointless life!!! Get back to Hiei!!!" Arielle yelled and threw a Dorito at the TV.

        The TV screen got fuzzy. Autumn glared at Arielle before turning to glare at the TV. She pointed at it and hissed, "EVIL TV!!!!! YOU HAD BETTER BRING THE SHOW BACK ON OR I'LL EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        The show immediately came back on. Autumn smiled happily while everyone turned to stare at her. They watched the show for a while longer. It came to the part where Yusuke was watching Gouki, Hiei, and Kurama in the forest clearing. An image of Kurama's face came on when he said his line.

        Autumn pouted, "Aw...he looks so sad...SOMEBODY NEEDS A HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed Tenka off of the bed and hugged him.

        "EEK!!! WHAT ARE YOU HUGGING ME FOR??? KURAMA'S RIGHT THERE!!!!!!!!" Tenka pointed at Kurama while struggling to get away from Autumn. 

        "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!! HIEI'S ABOUT TO TALK AND IF I DON'T HEAR EVERY WORD SOMEBODY'S GOING TO GET THEIR HEAD CHOPPED OFF AND PUT ON A STICK IN MY BACKYARD!!!!!!" Arielle yelled causing everyone to be quiet and go back to watching the show.

        About half an hour later everyone was still watching TV. It was at the point where Kurama was showing Yusuke his mother. Autumn had big teary eyes. "Poor Kurama's mom...poor Kurama..." Kurama sighed sadly.

        "Kurama's such a momma's boy!!!" Kuwabara started laughing and was quickly silenced by a rather heavy textbook being slammed into his head.

        "He is not!!! Now be quiet or you will suffer the wrath of a very pissed off kitsune!!!!" Autumn yelled. She then sat back down. "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn yelled as she pointed at the fox on the screen.

        A little while later they were watching the episode with Hiei. They were at the part where Hiei and Yusuke were fighting.

        "...You're a team player, a save the day superhero...I hate people like you." The Hiei on the screen was saying.

        Hiei smirked, "I remember that..."

        "Yeah! Kick Yusuke's ass! Go Hiei!!! Make him suffer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arielle was cheering. She fell silent when Yusuke kicked Hiei into a crate. Autumn blinked at her before moving away. Arielle turned to glare at Yusuke. Yusuke hid behind Kurama. Soon Kurama showed up in the show.

        "KURAMA!!!" Autumn smiled.

        The Hiei on the screen was about to stab the Yusuke on the screen. "NOOOOO! I don't like this memory!!! Make it go away!!!" Yusuke whimpered before getting Doritos thrown at him.

        "SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arielle and Autumn hissed.

        On the screen Kurama took the hit. Autumn frowned, "No! BAKA!!! You shoulda let Yusuke die!!!!!!! He's not important!!!"

        "But he saved my life..." Kurama pointed out.

        Autumn blinked. "Oh...well in that case...EVIL HIEI!!!!! KICK HIS ASS YUSUKE!!!!!" Autumn noticed Arielle shooting her a death glare and holding a metal pipe threateningly. "Err...I mean...go Hiei?" She gave her best 'don't hurt me' smile.

        Arielle pat her on the head, "Good girl."

        "You two need help..." Tenka sighed.

        They both turned around with insane smiles on their faces and said happily at the same time, "I know! Isn't it great???" 

        Arielle's eyes burned with anger as she saw Hiei get knocked out by Yusuke. She turned very slowly around to glare at Yusuke. Autumn smiled nervously. "I would start running if I were you, Yusuke..."

        "What for?" Yusuke blinked.

        "Well...you know that metal pipe she has?" Autumn continued after Yusuke nodded. "...it's not just for show..."

        Yusuke: O_O shit...

        "Hey! No cursing in front of bunny boy!" Autumn frowned.

        Arielle was now standing up and glaring at Yusuke with her pipe in hand, "You...hurt...Hiei...You...will...DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arielle yelled the last part loudly and whacked him in the head with her pipe.

        Yusuke: @_@

        Autumn pulled out a video camera. "Hit him a couple times for me!"

        "Ok!" Arielle smiled and hit Yusuke twice more. She then hit him some more, "that's for being an idiot! This one's because you got drunk! This one's because you smell weird! This one's because I hate you! And these are because...because...because you're there!!!!!!" 

        Yusuke was now unconscious on the floor with many large lumps on his head. Autumn zoomed in on his face. "And this is what happens when someone gets on Arielle's nerves...I wonder if I can sell this tape and get a lot of money...? Then I'll be able to buy what I've always wanted to buy!!!"

        "Which would be...?" Tenka blinked.

        "LOTS AND LOTS OF KURAMA KEYCHAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn had anime starry eyes.

        Tenka pointed his thumb at Kurama, "Why would you want keychains when you've got the real Kurama sitting right here?"

        Autumn blinked and looked back and forth between Kurama and Tenka. She then pointed at Kurama while looking at Tenka, "But I can't hang him from my keys..."

        Tenka and Kurama fell over anime style. Arielle was poking Yusuke with her pipe. She stopped and sat back down, "Let's do something else for a while. Hiei isn't going to be in any more of the episodes until the ones with the Saint Beasts..."

        Autumn nodded and ran out of the room. She came back with her GameCube. "Wanna play Super Smash Bros. Melee? (Property of Nintendo...)"

        "Yeah! I'll kick your ass!" Arielle said. They both chose their characters and started playing. About 30 minutes later they had each won an even amount of games. Arielle's eye twitched, "Die!!!!!!!!" She then caused Autumn's character to explode. "YEAH!!!!! I TOLD YOU I'D KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!"

        Autumn handed Hiei the controller, "Here. See if you can beat her." She hopped up onto the bed next to Kurama.

        "What...is this...?" Hiei blinked and poked at the controller. Tenka took it from him.

        "This is a controller Hiei. Con-troll-er. These buttons make your character perform moves. Observe." Tenka sat down and picked Pikachu. "When you push this button your character does special moves." 

        Hiei had a very confused look on his face as he watched Tenka's explanation. Autumn laughed, "My rabbit knows more than Hiei!" Hiei and Arielle both shot her a death glare. Kurama chuckled.

        Tenka handed the controller back to Hiei. Hiei moved onto the floor next to Arielle. After playing for a few minutes Hiei was getting the hang of it. 

        "YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I BEAT HIEI FOR THE SEVENTH TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arielle got up and did a happy dance.

        Yusuke had woken up, "Hiei's getting beat by a girl!" He and Kuwabara started laughing.

        "Are you implying that girls are weak?" Autumn stood next to Arielle and they both crossed their arms.

        "I think they are." Arielle's eye twitched. 

        Yusuke: O_O Shit! Not again!!!

        Kuwabara was still laughing, "Well, yeah! Girls **_are_** weak!!!"

        "Umm...Kuwabara? I believe now would be a good time to run for your life..." Kurama pointed out.

        Kuwabara blinked stupidly, "Why?"

        Hiei pointed at Autumn and Arielle. They had flames in their eyes and burning around them. "That's why..." Hiei said.

        Yusuke decided to beg for mercy, "I didn't mean it!!! It was him! He said it not me! Please don't hurt me!!!"

        Autumn replied by whacking him with her book. Yusuke and Kuwabara then ran out of the room screaming and being chased by Autumn and Arielle. Tenka picked up the video camera and started to follow, "This oughta be interesting..."

        Kurama and Hiei sat there blinking at the hallway where the others had left. Kurama turned to Hiei, "Perhaps we should make sure that Autumn and Arielle don't kill them?"

        Hiei scoffed, "Why? The bakas brought it upon themselves." He then handed Kurama the other controller, "Here. I have to practice so I can beat that girl."

        Kurama chuckled and they started playing the game. A while later Autumn, Arielle, and Tenka came in laughing. Kurama looked at them suspiciously, "Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

        Autumn, Arielle, and Tenka spoke at the same time.

        "They ran away." Autumn said.

        "Subway." Arielle lied.

        "Backyard." Tenka pointed out.

        The three looked at each other and then again spoke at the same time.

        "Backyard." Autumn smiled innocently.

        "Ran away." Arielle shrugged.

        "Subway." Tenka fidgeted.

        Kurama and Hiei blinked at them. Kurama shook his head and chuckled, "What did you do to them?"

        "Nothing..." Arielle and Autumn both said and smiled innocently with halos over their heads. The halos burst into flames and everyone watched them fall to the floor.

        Tenka rubbed his head and smiled at Kurama, "Let's just say that Autumn and Arielle made snowmen in the backyard...  
        Kurama's eyes grew wide, "You buried them in the snow??? They might catch hypothermia!!!"

        Arielle, Autumn, Hiei, and Tenka blinked at him and then started to laugh. Kurama sighed and went outside to rescue Yusuke and Kuwabara. Arielle went back to playing GameCube with Hiei. A few minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Kurama into the room. They were shivering. Kurama sat down next to Autumn while the baka ningens collapsed onto the floor and started watching everyone with half closed eyes.

        Autumn was fiddling with her keychain. Kurama took it from her and looked at it. He held it up next to him, "Does this really look like me?"

        Autumn thought for a moment before smiling, "Naw...the keychain's cuter!"

        "What???" Kurama frowned.

        Autumn took back the keychain, "Well look at it! It's chibi!!! Chibi things are always cute!!!" 

        "Which one do you like better? Me or...**_that_**...?" Kurama crossed his arms.

        Autumn looked back and forth between them. She pouted, "But Chibi Kurama can be hung from keys..."

        "Can Chibi Kurama do this?" Kurama asked before pulling Autumn in for a kiss.

        After a few moments Yusuke yelled at them, Hey you two! Get a room!"

        "Wow..." Autumn said after Kurama let her go. She smiled, "Nope, I'm pretty sure Chibi Kurama can't do that..."

        "Good." Kurama smiled and pulled her into a hug as they both turned to watch the game. 

        "Yes! I won!!!! I finally won!!!!!!" Hiei yelled happily.

        Arielle frowned. "Well that's only one game out of fifteen..."

        "Back to the marathon!!!" Autumn smiled and put the marathon back on. They watched for a while. During the fight between Kurama and Genbu where Kurama first pulls out his rose Autumn smiled and pointed. "This was the first time I ever saw Kurama! I remember flipping through channels and I saw this and said 'Hey, what's that girl doing with that rose?'"

        Everyone started laughing at Kurama. He fell over anime style, "Not you too, Autumn..."

        "Then he started talking and I was like..." Autumn made her eyes grow wide, "... 'Holy shit! That's a guy???'" (My actual reactions when I first saw Kurama... -_-)

        Everyone started laughing more. Kurama was looking down in sadness, "I don't look **_that_ much like a girl...do I?"**

        "It's the hair. Definitely the hair." Autumn pulled lightly on his hair. She then hugged him, "But you just wouldn't be you without it!"

        "Aw...thank you, Autumn!" Kurama hugged back. "...I think..."

        Yusuke turned to Arielle, "So when was the first time you saw Hiei?"

        "Hmm...It was after the four saint beasts..." Arielle was thinking. "...I think it was when you guys were rescuing Yukina..."

        "Yeah, and?" Autumn pressed for more info.

        "Shh!!! I'm thinking!!!" Arielle hissed and then held her head, "Owie..."

        Autumn started to laugh, "I hate it when that happens!"

        "No wait! I remember now! It was this episode!" Arielle pointed at the screen where Kurama was getting hit by Genbu.

        Everyone fell over anime style. "So what did you think of Hiei when you first saw him?" Kurama smirked.

        Arielle shrugged, "I dunno...I just thought he was cool because of his dark mood and stuff...Oh and the katana! I love katanas!!!" Arielle smiled.

        "You love anything that can be used to cause pain!!!" Yusuke yelled.

        Arielle nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

        "And why'd you start liking Kurama?" Yusuke turned to Autumn.

        Autumn shrugged, "Dunno...a bunch of reasons...one of them being that Harmony loves Youko..."

        "No offense Autumn, but I don't like your other half..." Arielle said.

        Autumn smiled, "Oh, she wasn't serious when she said she didn't care about what happened to you and OkageHime. She was just being stubborn and refused to admit that she has a heart. Oh, and if I die mysteriously at any point during the day I want Kurama to take care of Tenka..." 

        Kurama chuckled, "I don't think Harmony would kill you over something like that..."

        "Wouldn't that kind of be suicide?" Yusuke asked.

        Autumn nodded, "I guess it kind of would be..."

        "Guys! It's the tickle feeling!!!" Kuwabara was shivering and looking around fearfully.

        Hiei blinked, "The what?"

        "That's what he calls it when he senses a ghost." Yusuke explained.

        Autumn smiled, "Oh yeah, my house is full of ghosts." She paused and suddenly got starry eyes, "Maybe if you're lucky they'll talk to you!"

        Kuwabara screamed and ran out of the room. Arielle blinked, "What's his problem?"

        "I think he's afraid of ghosts..." Kurama also blinked. Everyone then started laughing at the baka. 

        Later they were watching the episodes of the Dark Tournament. The episode with Youko Kurama's first appearance came on. Autumn pointed at his tail, "FLUFFY!!!!!!!"

        "Harmony's tail is fluffier you know..." Tenka pointed out.

       "Yeah, it looked like she had used a blow drier on it or something." Arielle nodded.

        "Harmony says to put a sock in it and stop talking about her tail." Autumn pointed out.

        _'Hey...I'm on the magic box...' that would be a TV Youko... 'Damn! I look good!' conceited... 'Hey! Watch it!' Kurama shook his head and turned back to watch the show._

        After hours of watching TV and playing video games it was finally time for the guys and Arielle to leave. Kurama and Autumn kissed goodbye and Yusuke had to practically drag Kurama away from her. Afterwards Autumn walked back into the house. She took the hidden video camera out of the closet and sat down to watch the tape with Tenka. 

        "Oh yeah...this is definitely blackmail material..." Autumn smirked while Tenka started to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: That's not the end yet! I still have some stuff planned!

Zero: Really? What else could you possibly fit into this story?

Dream: *takes out a looooooooooong list* Let's see...blackmail, snowball fights, public showing of video of Yusuke getting beat up by Arielle...

Zero: o.O sounds like fun...

Dream: *nods* it will be! Oh yeah, and btw for my next story I'm going to need some characters to be students at Kurama's high school so if you want yourself or your character to be in my next story just review and give me a description of the character. I'm also going to probably need random characters for the group to run into. You're character could be a demon, could be like Kurama and Autumn, or be a spiritually aware human...or just a plain human with no awareness of anything supernatural. Just leave a review or email me with:

Name:

Race: (demon, human, half-demon, something else? o.O)

Age: (for demons it can be hundreds of years)

Gender:

Height: (about or relative to another character)

Hair/fur color:

Eyes:

Ears: (animal, pointy, human)

Tails?: (Yes/no, how many? Color?)

Attacks: (Weapons, Spells, etc.)

Outfit: (what the character wears)

Description: (Personality, history, etc.)

Other: (anything you want us to know about your character)

Zero: Of course, if your character is just plain human then you won't need some of the stats listed up there.

Dream: Also, if you want your character can have a history with one of the characters in the fic. Let's say you came up with a character that had in the past gone after Youko for his bounty or a character that had been arrested by Harmony and wants revenge...stuff like that is possible. 

Zero: This ought to be interesting...

Dream: Well, buh-bye peoplez! Please review!!!


	12. Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite

Dream: Hi-hi people!!!

Zero: hello...I guess...

Dream: Guess what people???

Zero: what?

Dream: I drew a pic of Zero today!!! ^_^

Zero; o.O what? Why???

Dream: so that the readers will know what you look like! I still have to color it in but so far it looks really good!

Zero: conceited...

Dream: ...don't lower my self esteem Zero...

Zero: -_-;;;

Dream: *suddenly happy* Alright I changed it! I don't need characters fer Kurama's school! It's now going to be Yusuke/Kuwabara/Keiko's school! 

Zero: Why?

Dream: Because it'll be better tht way and I know what tht uniform looks like...

Zero: so what random pointless stuff is going to happen in this chapter?

Dream: ^_^ you'll just have to wait and see!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite (Doing Unbalanced Kissing):

        The next day Kurama and Hiei were sitting in a café talking. Kurama was drinking tea and Hiei wasn't drinking anything. He was just glaring at everyone. Autumn came in whistling and carrying a bag. She had a mischievous smile on her face which meant that someone was going to get seriously angry at her that day.

        She spotted Kurama and Hiei and walked over, "Hey have you two seen Yusuke or Kuwabara?"

        "No. Why do you ask?" Kurama replied motioning for her to sit down. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

        Her smile widened and an evil gleam came into her eyes. "Oh no reason really..."

        "What are you planning?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

       Her smile couldn't possibly get any wider as she pulled a video tape out of her bag. "I'm just going to offer them a trade...this embarrassing video tape of me and Arielle beating them up for some...hey wait I never decided what I was going to force them to do..." She frowned suddenly. "I wonder what would hurt Yusuke's pride more...Being forced to walk around town in a ballerina tutu or a public showing of him screaming for his mommy..."

        Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked. "I would think that they would be equal in Yusuke's mind. I'm sure he'd hate for anyone to see him being beaten up by two girls..."

        Autumn's eye twitched before the evil gleam returned and she pulled out another video tape. Kurama pointed, "And what's that a video tape of?"

        "This is a video of everything that happened yesterday as recorded by the camera hidden in the closet of the room we were in...I have on this tape EVERY word that was said in that room yesterday. Including some that I'm sure Hiei would hate for anyone to hear especially Arielle..." Autumn smiled evilly as Hiei's face paled.

        "You wouldn't dare..."

        "Don't get on my nerves." 

        Kurama looked back and forth between them, "Please don't fight...I don't want to be caught between you two..."

        "Kurama, tell her to give me that tape."

        "Kurama can't tell me what to do! I'm my own person!"

        Kurama sat there quietly watching as Hiei and Autumn shot death glares at each other. "I don't understand what Kurama sees in you. You're annoying, insane, stupid, weak, and you aren't even good looking!" Hiei yelled at Autumn.

        Autumn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kurama, "Hiei, if you EVER insult Autumn like that again I will kill you."

        Autumn and Hiei: o.O

        "But, Kurama, I was simply pointing out the truth..."

        Autumn pointed and yelled, "TAKE THAT BACK OR I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY RUBBER CHICKEN OF CHICKENY DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        Everyone in the café, including Hiei and Kurama, was staring at her. She looked around at everyone, "What?"

        "Rubber chicken of chickeny doom?" Kurama asked with an arched eyebrow.

        Autumn sweat dropped as she realized what she had said, "Eh heh heh...umm...first thing that popped into my mind?"

        "See? That's what I mean, she's crazy!" Hiei pointed at Autumn.

        "So is Arielle. Yet you still love her so you shouldn't be such a hypocrite!" Autumn pointed out.

        Hiei's eyes were burning with anger, "Gah! If you ever say that again, I'll rip out your voice box!!!"

        "Say what? Oh you mean that you love Arielle?" Autumn smirked.

        Hiei was about to strangle Autumn when Kurama stepped in, "Now, now, children behave yourselves."

        "Well, I have to go continue looking for Yusuke! See you later, Kurama!" Autumn kissed him goodbye and then ran out the door quickly leaving the tape behind with a note on it. Kurama took the note off the tape and read it out loud.

        " 'Sorry for teasing you like that, Hiei. I was never planning on showing the tape to Arielle, just wanted to see how you'd react. You should've seen your face!!! Priceless!!! Good thing I had Tenka take a picture! ^_^ ~Autumn'" 

        Hiei blinked and then frowned, "Baka kitsune..."

        "Hey! I take offense from that too!" Kurama said.

~*~Meanwhile:

        Autumn was walking around. She finally spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara in an arcade and playing a fighting game. She walked over and stood behind them. After standing there for a few minutes and not being noticed she said, "Boo."

        "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed as they both jumped away from her. She started laughing.

        "When the hell did you get here???" Yusuke asked.

        "A few minutes ago..." Autumn rocked back and forth on her heels. (I love doing that! ^_^)

        Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you want?"

        "I want you and Kuwabara to run around town in pink bunny costumes yelling 'FEAR US MORTALS FOR WE ARE THE EASTER BUNNIES!!!' and throwing random objects at people." Autumn stated simply. 

        Yusuke and Kuwabara: o.O 

        "Why would we do that???" Kuwabara asked.

        "Because if you don't I will hold a public showing of this rather embarrassing video of you two being beaten up by me and Arielle." Autumn held up the video tape.

        "AAH! Don't you dare show that to anyone!!!" Yusuke tried to snatch the tape away from Autumn but he was too slow. 

        Yusuke grumbled, "Fine...I'll wear the stupid bunny costume...at least nobody we know is going to see us...but you have to promise not to video tape it!"

        Autumn smiled and nodded, "Alright, I promise I won't video tape it."

~*~A few minutes later:

        Kurama and Hiei were still at the café talking. Autumn, Arielle, and OkageHime walked in. Autumn ushered her friends to the table at made them sit down.

        "You interrupted me while I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho. If this isn't as important as you said it is then I will have your head!" Arielle yelled at Autumn.

        Autumn laughed nervously, "Trust me, you really don't want to miss this..." 

        "What's going on?" Kurama asked.

        Autumn smirked evilly and sat down, "You'll see..." she glanced at the wall clock, "They should be here by now..."

        "Who?" Kurama was confused. Laughter was heard outside.

        "Ah ha! They have arrived!!!" Autumn pointed out the window laughing. "She then handed Arielle the video camera. "Record this for me, will ya?"

        "Sure...what exactly am I...OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Arielle was staring out the window in shock. She quickly turned on the camera and started recording while laughing hysterically.

        Everyone else turned to look. OkageHime burst out laughing. Hiei and Kurama blinked before also starting to laugh. Autumn was rolling on the floor in laughter and feeling very pleased with herself. Everyone else in the café started laughing too because there walking around the street were Yusuke and Kuwabara wearing fluffy pink bunny costumes and throwing random objects at people and saying rather unenthusiastically 'Fear us mortals for we are the Easter bunnies...'

~*~After a while of humiliation:

        Yusuke were now back in their regular clothes. They were glaring at Autumn. She was still laughing hysterically along with OkageHime and Arielle. Kurama was trying to hide his laughter and Hiei was just smirking. They were all standing in the park.

        "Alright! We did the stupid bunny thing! Give me that tape!!!" Yusuke yelled and stuck out his hand.

        Autumn forced herself to stop laughing. She handed the tape to Yusuke. "That was...the funniest thing I have ever seen!!! And yet I have to think of something even more humiliating for your next task..."

        "What do you mean 'for your next task'???" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

        Autumn took out the camera that she had gotten back from Arielle. Yusuke's eyes grew wide, "But I made you promise not to video tape it!!!"

        "Yes, but you never made me promise not to have someone else video tape it for me..." Autumn smirked.

        "Why you little bitch!!! I'll kill you!!! Give me that tape!!!" Yusuke yelled as he started chasing Autumn around the park. He picked up a rather large rock and chucked it at her. It hit her square in the head and she fell down face first on the ground. Kurama immediately ran over.

        "Autumn! Autumn, are you alright?" Kurama shook her shoulders gently.

        Autumn: XP

        "Kurama's skinny dipping!!!" OkageHime yelled as she and everyone else ran over. After a few moments of no response from Autumn Kurama gasped.

        "Yusuke you baka!!! You gave her brain damage!!!" Kurama yelled.

        "Autumn had a brain?" OkageHime tilted her head to the side.

        "I was just going to say the same thing." Arielle pointed out.

        Autumn groaned and opened her eyes slightly. She then sat up and rubbed her head, "Itai..." She looked around at the people gathered around her. She realized that Kurama was very close to her and she moved away.

        Kurama moved closer to her, "Autumn? Are you alright?"

        Autumn blinked at him and moved away again in response. Everyone was looking at her strangely. 

        "Autumn speak to me!" Kurama put his hand on her shoulder. Autumn let out a small squeak and stood up. She hid behind a tree and peeked out at him. Kurama was extremely confused and feeling a bit rejected.

        "Hello...Ningenkai to Autumn! Come in Autumn!" Arielle knocked lightly on Autumn's head.

        Autumn blinked at her and moved away. She was walking while looking back at Arielle and she bumped into Kurama who immediately grabbed her shoulders. She let out another squeak and tried to pull away.

        "What's wrong with you? Hello? Are you listening?" Kurama asked her.

        Autumn stopped struggling and looked up at him, "Hey umm...could you let go of me? I don't like being held by strangers..."

        "Strangers? But Autumn I..." Kurama was confused.

        "Who's Autumn? Is she a friend of yours? Then again...who are you?" 

        Kurama was stunned. "You...you don't...know who I am?"

        "Nope! Hey, are you a guy or a girl?" Autumn put her hand out to feel his chest, "Ok you're a guy."

        Everyone blinked at her and gave her strange looks. Kurama had a very hurt look on his face. Arielle whacked Yusuke on the head with her metal pipe. "BAKA! YOU GAVE HER AMNESIA!!!!!!!"

        "Who's amnesia?" Autumn blinked.

        Kurama let go of her shoulders and walked over to the lake. He sat looking down at the water and feeling miserable. Autumn pointed at him, "Hey what's wrong with him? And who are you people? Oh and who am I? And where are we? And why does that ugly man have a dead animal on his head?" Autumn pointed at Kuwabara. Everyone except Kurama and Autumn started laughing at the baka. Kurama was too busy living in his world of self pity and Autumn was confused beyond all reason.

        Suddenly teenage Koenma appeared with a very unhappy looking Zero. Autumn screamed and pointed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID THEY JUST APPEAR LIKE THAT?????????????? WHY DOES THAT GUY HAVE DRAGON WINGS??????????????????? WHY IS NOBODY ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS?????????????????????????????????????????"

       "What the hell is her problem???" Zero asked a bit surprised by Autumn's reaction.

        "Yusuke threw a rock at her and gave her amnesia. Look! Kurama's wallowing in self pity!" OkageHime pointed at Kurama happily.

        "You baka!!! We need her!!!" Koenma hit Yusuke on the head. 

        "ITAI!!!! WHY THE HELL IS EVERYBODY HITTING ME IN THE HEAD TODAY???" Yusuke yelled.

        "BECAUSE YOU'RE A BAKA NINGEN THAT GAVE AUTUMN AMNESIA!!!!!!!" Arielle yelled in his ear making him fall over with swirly eyes.

        "Who's amnesia??? And who's Autumn???" Autumn yelled even more confused then she was before if that's at all possible which obviously it is since I'm writing it into my story so...yeah...anou...back to the story!!! ^_^

        "**_You're_ Autumn!!! And amnesia isn't a person!!! It's a...thing...that you get when you get hit in the head and you don't remember who you are and...Yeah..." Zero blinked. **

        Autumn pointed at herself, "So I have a name?"

        "Yes..." Zero blinked.

        "So who are you people?"

        Koenma got an evil smirk on his face. "I am the Great Koenma. I am the ruler of this world and you are my servant. You do whatever I say."

        "I do...?"

        "Yes and right now I say to take off your clothes!!!" Koenma started laughing. Everyone gave him a strange look.

        Kurama growled and walked over. He glared at Koenma. "How dare you try to take advantage of my girlfriend's condition?!?" 

        "Girlfriend?" Autumn tilted her head to the side.

        "Yes. You are my girlfriend." Kurama turned to look at her. She blinked.

        "Well you do look sorta familiar...but...who are you?"

        Kurama sighed and walked over to her. He stared into her eyes. "Do you remember nothing of your past?"

        "I remember something about a fox..."

        Kurama smiled hopefully, "What about a fox?"

        "I dunno...just a fox..." Autumn blinked. She started watching the ducks.

        Zero blinked, "So...how do we get her memory back?"

        "Err...Maybe if she saw some stuff that she loved...? But that obviously won't work because she saw Kurama and that didn't help..." OkageHime started to think.

        Yusuke started laughing, "She thought Kurama was a girl!!!" Koenma started laughing too.

        "It isn't funny..." Kurama growled.

        Hiei smirked, "Oh but it is Kurama..."

        "You know what? That guy's short..." Autumn pointed at Hiei.

        Kurama smirked at Hiei. Hiei glared at Autumn, "Baka kitsune..."

        "I still don't know who you people are..." Autumn pointed out.

        Yusuke noticed the videotape lying on the floor nearby her. He reached out for it. She stepped on his hand. "IATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he pulled his hand away and glared at her, "What was that for, bitch???"

        "I dunno...I just had a sudden urge to stomp on your hand..." Autumn blinked.

        Arielle laughed and took the tape, "You will never be free of the blackmail, Yusuke..."

        "Yusuke? Isn't that the name of a pudding or something?" Autumn tilted her head to the side. Everyone started laughing except Yusuke. He was glaring at her. She looked innocently around at everyone, "What did I say...?"

        Zero suddenly got an idea, "I've got it! Maybe if you two kissed she would remember!" He pointed between Kurama and Autumn.

        "Eww...but I don't even know who he is..." Autumn pointed at Kurama, "And why would I want to kiss a guy that looks like a girl?"

        "I don't know...ask yourself that question once you get your memory back." Arielle said while pushing Autumn closer to Kurama. 

        Kurama frowned slightly, "I don't think this will work..."

        "I agree with her...him...her...it?" Autumn looked confused. Everyone started laughing at Kurama.

        Kurama fell down anime style, "Autumn!!!"

        "Wait who's Autumn again?"

        "You are!" Kurama was flustered.

        "Oh...what did I do this time?"

        Kurama: -_-;;;;;;; 

        "Hey can I go home now?" Autumn asked.

        Koenma blinked, "Yeah, I guess..."

        "Ok!" She started walking away then quickly walked back, "Where exactly **_is_ home?"**

        Everyone fell down anime style. Autumn looked around confused, "What...?"

        "Hey, I know!!!" Arielle suddenly got an idea! (OMG! *claps* Heh heh...sorry Arielle...^_^;;; please don't hurt me...) She pulled out her metal pipe and moved to whack Autumn in the head with it. Autumn squeaked and ran behind Kurama.

        "Maybe that's not such a good idea..." Kurama held up his hands with his palms facing out.

        Arielle frowned, "I think it is..."

        "She scares me..." Autumn said to Zero.

        Zero nodded, "All of you scare me." 

        "Do I?" Autumn pointed at herself.

        "Oh yes, you scare me the most."

        Autumn looked around again and noticed that Kuwabara was standing nearby, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS IT????????????????????????????" She yelled as she pointed at the baka.

        Everyone started laughing except Kuwabara. He looked around confused, "What's what?"

        "Is that a dead animal?" Autumn poked his hair with a stick.

        Kuwabara frowned as everyone else was in pain from laughing so much. "That's my hair!!!" He yelled angrily.

        Autumn: O_O oh my god, it is?!?

        Yusuke fell over onto the ground laughing. The only bad thing was that he was standing near the edge of the lake so instead of falling onto the ground he fell into the water. Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared at where he had fallen. They then burst out laughing more. After a while everyone had finally stopped laughing and Yusuke was dripping wet and frowning because he was freezing. 

        "Hey! Maybe Kumo will know how to restore her memory!" Zero said suddenly. The others nodded and soon they found themselves in Makai. They were about to head off towards the mountains when Touya ran over to them.

        "Hey! Do you guys think you could help me get Jin and Chuu away from that tavern?" 

        "What??? They're STILL there???" Kurama's jaw dropped.

        Touya nodded and everyone followed him to the tavern. They walked in to see Jin and Chuu STILL wearing bright red hookers' dresses and STILL dancing on tables waving bottles around. Yusuke immediately joined them.

        "Yusuke! That's not helping!!!" Kurama yelled. 

        "Say...that looks like fun..." Koenma also joined them.

        Autumn tilted her head to the side, "I wanna dance too..."

        "No, trust me, you don't..." Arielle said.

        Autumn ran off anyways, put on her YYH Music Battle 3 CD that popped out of nowhere, and jumped on a table to dance. Chuu and Jin were overjoyed to have more people dancing with them. The small insane group started singing to a random song that was playing. It happened to be Jin's song, _Tsumuji__ kaze de fly away. _

        Everyone else stared at them strangely. Yusuke and Jin started babbling things about barrels of monkeys. Chuu started hitting on an imaginary girl. Autumn and Koenma were having a dancing contest. OkageHime and Arielle shook their heads. Arielle turned to the others, "If anybody asks, we don't know them."

        The others nodded. "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life fer me!" Jin and Yusuke said in strange piratey accents. They were rocking back and forth waving their bottles in the air. All of a sudden Jin lost his balance and did a face plant onto the floor. Everyone started laughing and then they laughed even more as Yusuke tumbled on top of him after trying to help him up. Chuu for no reason screamed and jumped out the CLOSED window causing it to shatter. Everyone stopped to stare at him. They then started laughing again.

        After a while Kurama and Touya were finally able to usher everyone out of the tavern. They were surprised to see Kumo waiting for them outside. She arched an eyebrow at the group.

        "What are all of you doing here?" 

        Autumn's jaw dropped. She walked over and tugged lightly on Kumo's ears, "Are these things real???"

        "...Harmony, what the hell is wrong with you???" Kumo pulled away and growled at Autumn.

        Autumn tilted her head to the side, "Who's Harmony?"

        "She has amnesia..." Kurama explained, "We were hoping you knew what to do..."

        Kumo nodded knowingly, "Well yeah, it's very simple really..."

        "It is?" Kurama blinked.

        Kumo brought her fist down hard on Autumn's head knocking the girl on the floor unconscious.

        Everyone: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

        Kurama gently shook Autumn. "Autumn?"

        "Kurama's skinny dipping!!!" OkageHime yelled.

        Autumn stood up faster than a speeding bullet. "WHERE??????????????????????????????"

        "YAY!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!" Arielle and OkageHime both ran over and hugged her.

        Arielle then hit her head lightly, "Don't ever do that again!"

        "ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Autumn held her head in pain.

        Kurama stood up and hugged her, "I missed you..."

        "Why? Did I go somewhere?" Autumn blinked.

        Kurama chuckled, "Sort of..."

        "For some reason I'm in the mood to dance..." Autumn frowned slightly.

        Yusuke smiled, "Then les go dance!!!"

        Jin, Yusuke, and Koenma ran back into the tavern. The others soon followed. Autumn pulled Kurama out into a big open space and they both started dancing. The others shrugged and then also started to dance. A while later everyone was sane and sitting around talking. Autumn was resting her head on Kurama's shoulder as he talked to Touya. She suddenly remembered the video tape. She went to get it from Arielle. She popped it into the VCR and turned to the group.

        "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone quieted down and looked at her. She continued, "Earlier today Arielle recorded this very embarrassing tape of Yusuke and Kuwabara and I will share that video with you! Enjoy!"

        "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed and dove at her as she pushed play. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: And the moral of this story is: Never trust a smiling fox! Oh and fluffy pink bunny costumes are bad for your health....so are rocks...

Zero: Does this mean it's over???

Dream: ^_^ yep!

Zero: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dream: but don't worry people, I'll have my fourth fic up sometime in the spring! 

Zero: Once she gets characters for it.

Dream: *nods* right. Also I'm going to be starting a Choose You Own Adventure story so once I've gotten that pretty much figured out I will post it on here...But so far I'm making it very complicated for myself so it might take a while...

Zero: Ah oh well...

Dream: Bye people! Please review!!!

Zero: Yeah sure whatever people...just leave me alone...


	13. Koori no naifu wo daite

Zero: I thought you said this story was over?

Dream: It is...this is sort of like an epilogue because I thought of something that I really wanted to add on to the end of this.

Zero: And that would be...?

Dream: you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else! Though, I will say that it's sort of depressing and it's really not all that important so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's basically about Zero's feelings after all this has happened in the story and it might clear up some loose ends about Zero.

Zero: ....

Dream: Oh also the first line and the last line are lines from the song that I've named this chapter after. Now, on with the epilogue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koori no Naifu wo Daite (Embracing the ice knife):

_~The bottom of my heart's lake is rimmed with ice...~_

        It had been a few weeks since the incident involving Autumn and amnesia. Things had pretty much settled back to normal. At least it had for most of the people that had been involved with the case. There was one demon however that no longer understood who he was. 

        Zero sat on a rock looking out at the lake nearby his sister's house. His wings were folded behind him and his tail was dipped lazily in the water. He picked a pebble off of the ground and skipped it on the lake's surface watching the ripples that formed because of the action. He had been staying with his sister since the last time he had parted ways with the group he had originally labeled as his enemies. Now he wasn't so sure what to consider them.

        _Well they aren't friends...but they aren't enemies either...at least...I don't think they are... _Zero was thinking to himself as he looked out over the water. 

        A few days before, Thorn had been trying to get him to open up more. He had laughed slightly at that and told her that he had no intention of opening up to anyone. He told her that he didn't need anyone. She yelled at him and he yelled back. That had resulted in her yelling at him to leave. He had slammed the door then. As he was about to leave he heard her crying. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He had stayed out in the forest ever since. 

        He felt sorry that he had yelled at her. She was his twin sister. He had promised he'd always be there for her. That had been before they had met Youko, before the amulet...After getting that amulet he was confused. Killing innocents seemed so right but a little voice in his mind kept telling him it was wrong. He had grown to ignore the voice. 

       A feeling of emptiness began to engulf his heart. He kept telling himself, or rather, the amulet kept telling him that the only way to fill the emptiness would be to gain more power. He began driving those he cared about away...first Youko and then Thorn. 

        He tried to remember why he had taken the amulet in the first place. He was able to find a memory at the very edge of his mind that explained it well. It had been when he and Thorn had been very young. His mother had taken the whole family out for a picnic. Even his father came. His father wasn't wearing the amulet. It was locked in the shrine back at their home. 

        Zero had been overjoyed when his mother had brought them to the hill. It was in a meadow of bright blooming flowers surrounded by a forest of trees that were also blossoming. His father had played a game of tag with the twins. Thorn kept coming up with new games for them to play. By the time they had finished their games it was getting dark.

        The family had gathered on the hill looking out at the sunset. They enjoyed their picnic dinner. Afterwards their father told them stories about things he had seen on his travels.

        Zero asked a question which had always bothered him, "Dad, what happened to your tail?"

        "Well you see, Zero...An evil fox cut half my tail off while I was trying to claim something very valuable." His father answered angrily.

        Zero stood up and held his fists up, "When I get big and strong I'm gonna hunt that fox down and kill it! I'll make it pay, I promise!"

        His father had messed up his hair and smiled at him, "You do that, kid."

        So many things had happened since then. Zero could barely remember them all. That promise had always remained in his thoughts. He knew that, for some reason, he had always believed his father was good. Even after seeing his mother murdered he still believed his father was good and he still intended to honor that promise. That's why he had taken the amulet. To help him keep that promise.

        Zero wondered briefly why he was still so loyal to his father. After all, his father had brought him nothing but pain and suffering. Perhaps it was because he had always felt that his father understood him. Understood the way he felt.

        Zero's different color eyes had always earned him odd stares. People always whispered behind his back about him. When he had been younger and training with some other runaway kids in Youko's group he had always been picked on. Because of that he had grown cold and distant. He had learned to fight back and soon had all the other kids afraid of him. This had served to anger him further. He felt so lonely then.

        Thorn had worried for him then. She had told him if he kept acting the way he did he'd end up alone with nobody to care for him. He had smiled and told her he was hoping that would happen. That it would give him an excuse to end the pain. This had scared her. She had run to Youko and Youko had given Zero a talk. Zero had ignored the fox the whole time choosing instead to torture a bug that was crawling around. The talk had ended with Zero squashing the bug and storming out of the room. That had been when he had gotten the amulet. 

        There were so many things he wished he could take back. So many things he wished he could do over. He wished he hadn't been so blinded by his thoughts that nobody cared since that had ended in him pushing away the only ones that truly did care. The only ones that had never mentioned his eyes or called him any sorts of names. The only ones that hadn't been afraid of him. His emotions fueled the amulet's power.

        He had been very angry as he had watched Autumn and her friends. He was mostly angry that he did not have friends to share such moments with. He had always been envious of the fox for her happiness. He had been angry that even after all the times he had insulted her and argued with her she still stuck by him. His anger had been because he didn't understand why.

        It suddenly hit him. She had stuck by him because she thought of him as a friend. She had never mentioned anything about his eyes and had never been afraid of him. Even though he was cruel to her she still thought of him as a friend. None of her friends had been afraid of him. They had all seemed quite willing to welcome him into their midst. Perhaps he had had friends all along and hadn't known it?

        He stood up. He knew what he had to do. He had to go back and apologize to Thorn for the way he had been acting. He would apologize for everything. He was hoping she'd forgive him. He felt awfully guilty about everything he had done in his life. He was about to leave when he heard a twig break behind him. He spun around to face the noise and his eyes widened in shock and fear. It was his father. 

        Yamihonoo smiled at Zero, "Hello my boy."

        "You...I thought you were dead!" Zero took a step back.

        Yamihonoo shook his head, "As you can see I am not. Now, son, I've come to have a little chat with you."

        "About what?" Zero frowned.

        Yamihonoo smirked, "About the kitsune."

        "Which one?" Zero asked even though he had an idea of who Yamihonoo meant.

        Yamihonoo's smirk widened, "Harmony's human half."

        "What about her?" Zero tensed.

        "Do you have feelings for her?"

        "No. Why would I?"

        "I was just checking." Yamihonoo turned to start walking away. He looked over his shoulder at Zero, "Let me tell you something, Zero. You and I are dragons."

        Zero arched an eyebrow, "Wow, what an amazing discovery. I never could have figured that one out on my own."

        "Let me finish!" Yamihonoo growled. "Dragons have no loyalties. Not even to members of our own families. We do whatever we can to get what we want even if it means taking the life of someone dear to us. You are no different from me, son. Someday you'll turn on them and when you do you'll realize how true what I'm telling you now is."

        "No...You're wrong!"

        Yamihonoo turned away, "They don't care about you. If you don't kill them they'll kill you."

        "No!" Zero looked up but his father was already gone. 

        Zero held his head for a minute. It was all so confusing. He felt so...strange and he wasn't sure why. His thoughts turned again to the people he had come to see as his friends. He realized with a start that he no longer felt empty. Instead there was a new feeling...happiness? It must be. Those people...they were part of his family now. He cared about them all, especially Autumn. She reminded him of his sister. He would protect her just as he'd protect his sister. 

        He would prove his father wrong. A dragon could be loyal. He would not harm any of them. The promise he made to his father...he would not keep. Instead, he would try and make sure his father did not harm anyone. That was his new promise. His promise to the world. He decided after a moment that he should go back and apologize to Thorn.

        Thorn looked up as Zero entered the house. She turned away angrily. Zero sighed and prepared to make his apology.

_~Yet my fate is to continue living, because of that I'll fight to the end~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dream: this was sort of a short and sweet chapter...I'm not really sure I like the way it came out since I've been working on this on and off for about a month or two now.

Zero: oh well what's done is done.

Dream: true, I did need to sort of set up the fact that Yamihonoo is still alive and out there for the sequel

Zero: o.O he's going to be in the sequel?!?

Dream: yyyyyup

Zero: . is he ever going to die?

Dream: probably not...well review people! Ja ne!


End file.
